Under Your Spell
by Lab7417
Summary: What's worse than three girls with a Ouija board? Two vampires and a witch with a grimoire on a Friday night girl's night. What happens if Bonnie, Elena and Caroline perform a spell to find their one true mate? Will they be able to live with the consequences and results? (Klaroline, Elejah, Kennet, Stebekah ?)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay I am working fervently on the sequel to The Doppelganger Clause as well as another story with my favorite couples but I wanted to give you a little something so here's the first part of this story. Feedback would be greatly appreciated. Also, I typically don't post until I have completed a story entirely but this one isn't completed so eventually you'll catch up with me.**

 **Thanks for reading**

What's worse than an Ouija board?

Two vampires and a witch with a grimoire on a Friday night girl's night.

"Oh here's one that looks like it will turn stones into sugar," Caroline said as she turned the page. "I wondered why that last cake tasted a little funny." Bonnie glared at her friend.

"Hey look at this one! You can spell a pen to take dictation! I think I need that one," Elena said. "Where did you find this grimoire? Was it in with some of your gram's stuff?"

"No actually Klaus leant it to me for Bonnie," Caroline said. "It was in some of his mother's stuff and he thought it might help her." Bonnie frowned and continued looking at another book that Klaus had also sent over.

"Hey here's a spell to find your true mate!" Elena said and Caroline was instantly vying for a look at the book.

"This could finally solve your Stefan and Damon problem," Caroline said.

"It could show all of us who we're meant to be with. Wouldn't that be cool?" Elena enthused.

"Can we do it?" Caroline asked. Bonnie put down the book she had been looking at and moved to study the spell alongside Elena and Caroline.

"It looks simple enough. It's a powerful spell but nothing out of my reach I don't think," Bonnie said.

"Great let's do it! I'd love to know who I'm supposed to fall in love with," Caroline grinned. The three girls set about pulling the necessary ingredients and Bonnie gave only a passing thought to the warning about male vampires amongst the other supernatural warnings. It was only a spell about love. How much trouble could it possibly be?

They put down the chalk to make the triangle in the backyard and each one gave up some blood for the spell. It was easy for Elena and Caroline but Bonnie had to wrap her hand. Caroline and Elena had both offered to heal her but she didn't want to risk interfering with the spell. Caroline was practically bouncing as they each took a corner of the triangle.

"I hope he's good looking," Caroline grinned.

"I just hope he's not some abusive creep," Elena had her first moment of doubt.

"I get the feeling we'll just get a glimpse at whoever. If we don't like them then we just make our own fate," Bonnie smiled. Once everyone was in position Bonnie began to chant. Caroline started giggling and Elena kept looking at her with amusement. Suddenly blackness descended on all of them.

Caroline came awake in a long hallway. There were marble floors and wainscoting on the walls. Artwork was on display and she imagined she was in some sort of a museum – but where? She got up and began to walk down the halls to see if she could see anyone.

"Wait you! Stop!" she heard a voice that at once seemed familiar. She turned around in time for someone to race down the hallway. A moment later a familiar face stood before her.

"Caroline?"

"Klaus?"

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"Have you been here before?"

"Well it looks like a museum. I don't recognize it immediately. What were you doing before you got here?" he asked. He looked her over as though checking to ensure she wasn't injured.

"Bonnie, Elena and I were doing some silly spell about…" Caroline trailed off. Oh God, was Klaus meant to be her true mate? She was meant to be with him for all time? She knew she had feelings for him but she couldn't believe that he was her one true mate. She began to feel an electric pull towards him and it frightened her a little. Klaus was instantly concerned.

"Caroline what is it?" he worried.

"We did a spell to find our true mates," Caroline confessed. Klaus got a wolfish grin on his face and that was the last Caroline saw before everything went black again.

Elena woke surrounded by books everywhere. There were shelves and shelves of volumes along with tables and chairs. It appeared to be a library but she seemed to be the only one there. It wasn't the Mystic Fall's library for sure. Finding the first room empty she crept into the second. By the time she made the third she was beginning to despair of ever finding anyone and was about to start looking for an exit.

"Elena?"

"Elijah," Elena greeted in a breathy tone. She would recognize that voice anywhere. Her true mate was Elijah? Not Stefan or Damon but Elijah? She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Sure she had been having problems with Stefan and Damon and the continuous feeling that she was in the middle of a tug-of-war had been making her feel guilty. She didn't hate Elijah so she supposed that was a good thing. His words interrupted her rambling thoughts.

"What are we doing here?" Elijah asked. Elena looked at the floor for a long moment. She could feel Elijah's eyes on her. How could she admit to doing something so childish? Elijah was going to think they really were all immature little teenagers.

"Caroline, Bonnie and I were going through some grimoires that Klaus leant Caroline. We decided to do a spell and I guess it brought us here."

"What was the spell supposed to do?" Elijah inquired. He heard her heartbeat begin to race.

"It was supposed to help us find our true mates," Elena replied hesitantly. She felt so foolish admitting all this to Elijah. What would he do when he realized that the spell had dictated he was her true mate and she was his?

"You expected to see Stefan or Damon here…"

"I just wanted an answer," Elena confessed. "And it appears that I got one."

"Yes, it would appear so. Elena calling one's true mate is a very powerful spell…" Elijah began but before they could discuss anything further blackness descended upon her.

"Hello BonBon" Bonnie opened one eye to see Kol Mikaelson of all people regarding her with his head cocked to one side inquisitively. She sat up with a little help and took in her surroundings – a baseball diamond. There was no one else here. It seemed to be just her and…oh no…there was NO way. Bonnie scrambled to her feet and away from Kol who looked confused.

"Do you know where we are?" she asked warily.

"A baseball field," Kol replied lazily with one arched brow as he surveyed their surroundings.

"Is it one you recognize?"

"No and I was wondering what I was doing here when you showed up," he said. "Do you know?"

"This is absolutely NOT happening to me," Bonnie worried. "There is something fundamentally wrong with that spell…"

"You spelled us here? Aww, Bunny did you want some alone time?" Kol teased. He became serious as he took in her distress. He offered his hand to help her up and she let him pull her to her feet. "What kind was it? Maybe I can help."

"It was a spell to discover your true mate," Bonnie finally confessed. Kol got the biggest grin on his face.

"You're mine," Kol smiled tenderly.

"Klaus," Caroline muttered as she came to again.

"Elijah," Elena looked puzzled.

"Kol!" Bonnie cried out as she bolted upright. All three realized they were once more in the triangle in Bonnie's backyard.

"Wait did you say Kol?" Elena looked at Bonnie. "As in Kol Mikaelson?"

"He had to have been screwing with me," Bonnie heaved uneven breaths.

"So was it Stefan or Damon?" Caroline asked Elena.

"Neither," Elena shook her head still trying to remember everything that had happened. "He said it was a very powerful spell…"

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Elijah"

"Elijah Mikaelson? Elijah is your true mate?" Caroline gasped.

"Who did you get?" Elena asked though she had a feeling she already knew.

"Klaus," Caroline replied.

"The warning…" Bonnie groaned before she sprang to her feet and hurried back inside with Caroline and Elena close behind her. The other two looked over Bonnie's shoulder as she read through the warnings. There was a warning that the spell might not work if your intended was no longer living or had not been born. There was a warning for werewolves to do with cycle points of the moon and identification. Then she came across the one for vampires.

"Vampire males are particularly affected by this spell. When a vampire male finds his true mate he will become overly protective and highly infatuated with his mate. He will attempt to possess his mate at all costs." Bonnie read. The girls exchanged worried glances.

"We don't even know where they are," Caroline scoffed, "and besides these are Originals we're talking about. Elijah is legendary for resisting temptations."

"What if the spell is more potent on them and not less," Bonnie worried.

"We may not know where they are but they certainly know where we are," Elena worried. They slammed the book shut as though that would solve everything.

"What do we do?"

"Is there an undo spell?" Elena asked.

"This isn't a video game. You can't just hit reset," Bonnie said. "Do Klaus and Elijah know what was going on?"

"I told Klaus we were doing a spell," Caroline nodded.

"I told Elijah," Elena said.

"Well there goes that," Bonnie sighed.

"How about we use the lake house? They're going to come here looking for us," Elena suggested.

"Let's pack now," Bonnie agreed. "Who knows where they are. If they're in Europe – great – it'll be a while - If they're in Charlottesville then not so long." The girls raced around packing up Bonnie's essentials including the grimoires; next they ran to Caroline's and finally Elena's. It took them two hours but soon they were making the drive to the lake house. When they arrived at the lake house they all sat in the car scoping out their surroundings – afraid to get out.

"It's the middle of the night guys. I'm tired," Elena said. She opened her door and popped the trunk. As she made it to the door Bonnie and Caroline followed her example. Once they were inside Elena locked the door and then gave a little laugh. As if a door lock would keep an original out anymore this time than it did last time. She remembered well the door flying into the room. Last time Elijah had been unable to enter because the dwelling had belonged to a human and she hadn't invited him in. This time however there wasn't any insurance policy.

The girls took the room they usually stayed in when they visited. It had a set of bunk beds and a twin. For a while they argued about keeping watch but ultimately before anything could be decided they fell asleep.

Elena woke first and listened before she even opened her eyes. Everything sounded normal. It seemed quiet and peaceful. She dressed in a pair of jeans shorts and a top with a mint, cerulean blue and pale yellow floral motif with dolman sleeves. Bonnie and Caroline were still asleep so Elena tiptoed downstairs and made some coffee. Once she had a cup of coffee she looked out at the dock. The sunrise was just painting the lake and the sound of the water lapping against the dock was so peaceful. She opened the door and slipped outside to walk down the dock. Then Elena did something she hadn't done in a while. She sat down on the edge and dangled her toes into the water.

Bonnie's scream brought Elena out of her solitude and she scrambled to her feet to race back toward the house. She never made it as a pair of strong arms came around her.

"It's okay, you're safe now," Elijah whispered against her ear and then everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all of the awesome feedback. I was so inspired I wrote plenty more. I'm also working on the sequel to "The Doppelganger Clause" as well as another story featuring my favorite pairings. If anyone has an idea for a story they'd like to see for these couples please send it in review or private message. Again please keep the reviews coming. They make my day and inspire me to keep writing.**

Elena woke as the car came to a stop. When had she been in a car? It all began to come back to her then. They were at the lake house and Bonnie had been screaming. She remembered Elijah's voice in her ear. The car window was cool against her cheek. She felt the warmth of someone else pressed against her side. The surroundings outside her window seemed unfamiliar.

They passed through a rod iron gate and down a tree-lined drive. She made out some other buildings in the distance along with lots of greenery and landscaping. Finally the car pulled up before a truly impressive mansion. Elena sat up straighter to take it in no longer caring that it might alert someone to her being awake. The car pulled to a stop and Elena realized she was in a limousine. Klaus had a sleeping Caroline on his lap across from her while Kol had Bonnie's head cradled in his lap.

"I'm glad you've awoken Elena," Elijah said gently. The door opened and Elijah helped her from the car his hand at her back. Klaus and Kol carried Caroline and Bonnie from the car.

"Where are we?" Elena frowned. She watched as the driver removed their luggage from the trunk of the limo and another man helped carry the bags inside.

"Oakhaven - it's an estate on the north shore of Long Island that has been in my family's possession for more than a hundred years. It's a very large estate with quite a few amenities. I think you will all be happy here and it affords us plenty of privacy," Elijah said.

As he spoke the group entered through a set of large double doors and entered into an entry hall. They crossed through into a giant open area that served as a living area with two-story floor to ceiling windows. The vista beyond the windows was a two-tier pool with a view beyond to the ocean or the Long Island sound Elena wasn't sure which.

"Put me down!" Bonnie demanded a second later as she struggled out of Kol's grasp. Caroline got to her feet as well.

"Where are we?" Caroline asked as the two girls looked around.

"Long Island," Elena answered.

"What are we doing in Long Island?" Bonnie asked.

"Getting better acquainted with me," Kol smiled. Bonnie stared him down for a moment until Kol dropped to his knees in pain. As soon as he was down Bonnie quit somehow it didn't feel quite right to be doing that to him.

"Dinner should be ready any time now. Would you like to tour the house and grounds until then?" Elijah offered. The atmosphere felt uneasy – full of tension and Elena desperately needed a little breathing room. Everyone agreed on the plan and the tour began. It turned out that in addition to the eight suites the estate also had both an indoor and an outdoor pool each with a hot tub. There were stables on the estate as well as a large green house, covered tennis court and even a landing strip. There were two guest houses and a staff house over the eight car garage. There was a huge wine cellar and a sauna as well as a giant in-home theater room and an impressive library.

"This place is amazing," Caroline marveled.

"I'm glad you approve love," Klaus said and he leaned in kissing Caroline's neck just below her ear. She trembled and then tried to put some distance between them. Klaus let her have a little space but not much. By that time dinner was served and they all took their places in the dining room. The cook presented a beautiful lamb stew and everyone seemed to enjoy the meal. However the conversation was stilted. The tension at the table was thick and heavy.

"We know this is awkward and a little frightening for you but it's not something we can help," Elijah said gently.

"Can't we just apologize and go home?" Bonnie asked.

"You want to apologize for us finding true love – the person we're meant to be with?" Kol asked. The hurt on his features seemed genuine and Bonnie's feelings became even more jumbled. She was a witch. She wasn't even supposed to like vampires and now the forces of the universe were telling her that her soul mate was a vampire and not just any vampire but Kol Mikaelson?

"Yes – no – I don't…I don't know," Bonnie said. "The spell wasn't very specific with exactly what would happen."

"If a vampire is lucky enough to find their true mate a sort of bond begins to form. Their whole purpose is to protect and love the one person they are meant to be with. It is painful, physically and emotionally to be away from them especially at first until the bonding is fully completed," Elijah said always the expert on vampire fact and history. Elena, Caroline and Bonnie exchanged worried looks.

"Come now love it's not so bad," Klaus grinned at Caroline.

"How is the bonding completed?"Bonnie worried.

"That I'm not sure on," Elijah replied, "I would imagine that it will come naturally to us what needs to be done. Finding one's true mate is rare but it has been done before. I've just never read anything about the details."

"I'm exhausted. I'm going to call it an early night," Caroline said. Klaus pulled out her chair for her to get up and then followed her towards the stairs.

"If you think you're watching me take a shower I've got another thing coming for you mister," Caroline called and it echoed through the otherwise quiet halls.

Elena was the next one to make her way upstairs. She started checking the bedrooms for her luggage and found it sitting in a huge room decorated in black, grey and white. It looked like a suite in the most posh of hotels. As she looked around taking the large room in she heard the door click shut and realized Elijah was on her side of it.

Her throat went dry and the knot in her stomach curled tighter as he approached her.

"I'm sorry am I in the wrong room? Someone put my luggage in here…"

"No you're right where you're supposed to be," Elijah replied.

He reached up and caressed her cheek as he looked at her tenderly. Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips and suddenly his mouth was upon hers. At first she was too shocked to do anything but as the electric warmth began to fill her body her lips parted to sigh her pleasure. Elijah's tongue slipped inside and the electric current jumped to life within her. His arm at the small of her back pulled her body flush with his and Elena's hands were playing with the back of his hair. Her hands drifted down to feel his well-muscled chest and she felt like she was floating in a delicious pool of emotions filling every part of her. She opened her eyes and was shocked to see that Elijah's veins were showing under his eyes which had gone completely dark. Those hands on his chest began to push him away. She felt like she was being overwhelmed.

"Elijah please," she pleaded in a breathy tone. He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes. She could see so much feeling in those deep brown depths where normally Elijah wore such an impassive mask. He realized then that his face had changed – something that hadn't happened in several years. She was having a greater effect on him than even his great reserve could control. He released a long sigh and then pulled her against him and held her as he gently stroked her back.

"Are you okay?" Elena worried when she finally pulled back again and looked into his eyes. They were back to their beautiful brown and the veins had disappeared. "Are you in pain?"

"This is both the best and the worst I have ever felt in my life Elena," he said, "but I wouldn't have it any other way. What made you decide to do the spell?"

"We were having a girl's night and Caroline thought it would be fun. She thought we all needed to see our way to clearer love lives. Bonnie thought it would be harmless. I'm sorry we had no idea…" Elijah took Elena's hand.

"Please do not be sorry. From the moment I met you I have been drawn to you – your compassion, your beauty and your utter selflessness - to know that you are my one true mate makes me a very happy man indeed. I understand this is going to take time for you. For me it all changed as soon as I felt that connection hit me in that library."

"I think I just need sleep," Elena said diplomatically. She waited for the normally super polite Elijah to take his leave of her but he didn't move. Instead he began to undo his tie and placed his cufflinks in a tray in the walk-in closet which was larger than Elena and Jeremy's bedrooms back in Mystic Falls. She watched him begin to undress for a moment and then when she realized what she was doing she hurried for the door. Perhaps he had forgotten she was still there and she had missed her cue to leave.

As she quietly pushed down on the door handle and eased the door open his hand appeared over her to hold the door in place.

"I will not sleep without my mate," he said firmly. She was beginning to realize just what kind of power this bond could wield over Elijah – a more than thousand year old vampire. Elena let the door handle go and moved back into the room to get her pajamas. She went into the suite's bathroom and changed. She admired the giant claw foot tub and the huge glass shower. It would be like living in a five star resort. As she changed she could hear Kol screaming in agony in another part of the house. She thought about going to Bonnie's aid but she had her own mate to deal with.

When she came out of the bathroom Elijah was already in bed reading a book. Elena grabbed her journal and settled on the other side to begin writing. She tried to ignore the fact that she was under the sheets with an original vampire but somehow that was the only thought her mind could have. She finally got through what she wanted to say in her journal and put it on the nightstand. She hazarded a quick glance to Elijah to find him still reading. Was he going to expect more from her than just sleeping? Worried about her uncertain future Elena buried herself under the covers turning her back to him. When she had relaxed but not quite fallen asleep she felt him shift on the bed behind her. The light turned off and he settled on the bed. Then his arm came carefully around her waist with a sheet as the buffer between his skin and hers.

"Good night Elena," he whispered gently.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews I've received so far. That's why you're getting another chapter now. Keep them coming and you might get some more soon! Also if anyone has any story ideas they'd like to see for our favorite pairings please include them in your reviews or message me. I can't stop writing these couples!**

In the middle of the night something woke Elena. The awkwardness returned as she felt Elijah's arm around her. He seemed to be sound asleep. She disentangled herself and crept towards the door. She held her breath as she slowly pushed down the handle and when nothing happened she pulled open the door. As she entered the hallway she saw Caroline and Bonnie were already there. Caroline was miming an escape and the three tiptoed downstairs. They looked around trying to decide which route outside would be the quietest.

Finally they chose the door from the kitchen. They each released a sigh of relief once they were outside.

"We've got to get out of here," Bonnie worried.

"Maybe if we just leave the whole thing will blow over," Caroline said.

"I do need to tell someone back home what's going on," Elena finally resolved. They had crept around to the hedges on the north side of the mansion and as soon as they were in dark cover they ran for it. Caroline was dragging Bonnie along. She had tried to persuade her to climb on someone's back but Bonnie refused. Finally after almost falling down a third time she consented. Once she was on Caroline's back they took off at full vampire speed.

They kept to the darkness of the wooded areas and the heavy landscaping. Suddenly Caroline saw a flash pass her and a moment later she was drawn up short by Kol. She tried to make a course correction but Klaus came into view. Elena hoped she hadn't been seen yet and scurried up a tree. Caroline put Bonnie down but before Bonnie could get her bearings Kol had a hold of her.

"Let me go!" Bonnie demanded.

"I can't do that," Kol grinned and he slung Bonnie over his shoulder and sped off towards the house.

"Delightful as this midnight game of hide and seek has been, Elena, if you think that you can beat me – you can't," Elijah called and Elena shivered as the electric tingle of déjà vu from their first meeting ran down her back. He stopped underneath the tree that she was in and stared upwards.

"Are you going to spend all night up there?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Was that a question?" Elijah asked his voice becoming less aggressive. Elena grabbed the branch above her and started climbing again as Elijah started up the tree. He was much faster than her though and soon she felt his arm close around her. A moment later the branch was ripped from her grasp and she was falling but she wasn't alone. She was still firmly in Elijah's grasp and as he hit the ground she was cradled in his arms.

"Now would it be possible to get some sleep?"

"I think we should get some of those ankle monitors," Klaus teased. Caroline glared at him but the fear in her eyes told another story.

"They are our guests not our prisoners," Elijah frowned. "They just don't realize how important this is yet."

Caroline woke the next morning with Klaus nibbling on her neck – a wolfish grin on his face. She jumped from the bed in a flash and stared at him awkwardly in her pajama shorts and t-shirt. She grabbed her clothing choices for the day from her bag and stormed into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Klaus had worn a cheeky grin the whole time he had watched her.

She luxuriated in the shower and then dressed and styled her hair before she made her way downstairs in search of coffee. Klaus had dressed while she was in the bathroom and he followed along with her.

"If you want to do something helpful Caroline does not start her day until she's had coffee," Elena said as she and Elijah joined them.

"Does the same hold true for you?" Elijah asked with interest.

"I like it but I don't need it to start my day off right," Elena responded. The cook offered to make them anything for breakfast and Caroline quickly had a mug of coffee in front of her. Elena was simple and only wanted some cereal and fruit which turned out to be peach slices. Caroline had an omelet for breakfast and Bonnie wanted pancakes.

"Your little witch is glaring daggers at you again," Klaus grinned at his brother's difficulties.

"I told him I was sleeping alone last night and even locked the door to help him out but I woke up this morning and he was in bed with me!" Bonnie dismayed.

"I had to resort to climbing in the window," Kol grinned. Bonnie looked horrified at his satisfaction. Elijah and Klaus just smiled at their brother's antics.

"What would you like to do this morning?" Klaus asked.

"Did I hear you mention tennis?" Caroline asked. "I think I'd like to play tennis."

"Fantastic," Klaus grinned.

"What would you like to do?" Kol asked Bonnie.

"I was thinking about walking along the beach," Bonnie said and before Kol could offer to join her she added pointedly, "Alone."

"Bonnie it hurts them not to be with us," Elena said gently, "they are driven by a need to protect us and he is the person you're meant to be with. We did this to them Bon."

"Not entirely accurate," Kol corrected. "Bonnie was always my true mate. I just may not have realized it in time without the spell. Although to my credit I already thought my little witch was special."

"Okay let's go," Bonnie said and they headed out the back door to make their way down to the waterfront.

"What would you like to do Elena?" Elijah asked.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?"

"Would you like to go horseback riding?" Elijah offered.

"I've never really been around horses," Elena said hesitantly.

"Well I've had plenty of experience. You can share with me," Elijah offered.

Klaus and Caroline stepped into the building that made the tennis court available year-round and Caroline admired the greenery that had been planted around the edge to give it a much more natural feel. She took one end of the court and Klaus took the other. At first they started the game at normal human speed but they soon progressed to vampire speed. Soon both were laughing as they scrambled to return shots. They were pretty evenly matched. When the game had finished they sat out on the patio and enjoyed smoothies.

As they looked down towards the waterfront they saw Bonnie and Kol walking along. She was idly picking up interesting seashells as she came across them and every once in a while he would skip a stone. They had been silent for a while when finally Kol spoke.

"I'm so glad you're here. I fancied you the first time I saw you," he grinned.

"That spell is making you think that," Bonnie said, "and I just wish I knew how to fix everything."

"There is no fixing it Bonnie. It wasn't a mistake. Besides I liked you long before you ever cast the spell," Kol said. Bonnie smiled at him and he reached out and took her hand. He pulled her close to him and before she could pull away he was kissing her. She was being pulled to him as if he was gravity.

She pressed herself against him and she just couldn't seem to get close enough. His hand slipped under her top and rested at the small of her back. She wrapped her arms about his neck to stay upright because her legs felt like jelly. He pulled her closer against him. His mouth trailed kisses down her neck and her hands slipped under his shirt. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. She was kissing his neck now and he released a groan of pleasure.

She looked up and saw that the veins in his face were all showing and his eyes had gone black. She hesitated only a moment and then he watched as she reached a hand up to gently finger his cheeks. That she would touch him right now when most people would be terrified was doing amazing things for Kol. Though he didn't need to really breathe his breath was coming in ragged gasps as hers was.

"Bonnie do you trust me?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I want some of your blood Bonnie," Kol asked. At the moment Bonnie felt like she would give him anything. She nodded and he settled on the ground and cradled her in his arms. She felt his tongue against her neck and then the piercing of his fangs. She had been prepared for pain but what she got instead was sensual pleasure. She held tightly to Kol as her world went out of focus and instead she concentrated on the pleasurable feeling of being in his arms. After what felt like only a few moments he released her. Then he slit his own wrist.

"Drink this it will heal the wound," he said. She took his wrist with little hesitation and he moaned with satisfaction as he felt her suck his blood. He cradled her with his wrist to her mouth and stroked her hair. When his wound had closed so was hers but she didn't make any move to get up so he sat there and held her – stroking her hair as the waves lapped against the shore.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for the great feedback. Remember if you have any story ideas for Klaroline, Elejah, Kennet, Stebekah or any of them I hope to be writing for these couples for a long while. Please place any ideas in reviews or messages. Thanks for reading!**

Elena walked with Elijah into the sizable stables and began to take in the assortment of horses that resided in each stall. She had enjoyed petting horses well enough the few times she had been around them but she had never worked up the courage to ride one. Elijah opened the stall and brought a large white horse forth.

"You don't ride side-saddle do you?" he asked and promptly released a small laugh at her blank expression.

"I am glad ladies stopped riding side saddle," he said. A groom threw a blanket and then the saddle onto the horse while another bridled him. Elijah checked all the straps behind them and then noticed the groom still standing there.

"The lady will be riding with me and I shall help her mount," Elijah instructed in a cool tone and Elena had never seen Elijah so possessive. In a way it was kind of thrilling. He knit his fingers together and instructed her to place her foot there and swing her other leg over the saddle as he gave her a boost. Once she was in the saddle he swung up behind her.

She gasped as she felt his front press up against her back and his arms come around her. With a nudge from his thighs the horse began to walk out of the stable. A groom opened the gate at the outer paddock and they were out on the main part of the estate. Elijah nudged the horse again and it picked up pace. Elena grabbed onto the horn at the front for dear life.

"You're a vampire Elena. It's not as though you can be seriously injured," he laughed gently behind her. "You've got to relax and move with the horse or you are going to be very sore later." One arm wrapped around her waist as he helped her to move properly.

"Ready to go faster?" he asked.

"Faster?" Elena worried. Before she could make up her mind Elijah nudged the horse into an all-out run. Elena yelped with surprise but then began to laugh with delight as they sped across the estate. To say Elijah MIkaelson was a competent horseman was an understatement. The feel of his front against her back was having an unexpected effect on Elena. They flew over the estate until finally they returned to the stables. Elijah dismounted and then reached up to help Elena down.

As she came down he didn't release her. Instead his mouth came down on hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. When he finally lifted his head he was still mere inches from her.

"I'm glad it's you Elena," he whispered gently against her ear. She looked deep into his eyes and she could see so many emotions there she couldn't decipher them all.

"I'm glad it's you," she whispered back.

"I know you were expecting one of the Salvatores," he said simply. Elena shook her head.

"I don't think I ever loved Damon – not really. I was flattered that he was in love with me. Stefan was my high school sweetheart after Matt and especially after I found out about the whole vampire thing. I think that made me feel like I was part of this secret world. I just couldn't keep doing the whole triangle thing. I was tearing them apart and family is too important for that. I won't come between you and your brothers either," Elena said as they walked back towards the main house.

"I appreciate that because I was doing some research on mates and bonding this morning and it sounds like my need to protect and love you would override almost anything," Elijah said. He had his hand on Elena's back and she realized that since she had come here he was almost always touching her in some way. As Elijah went to take a shower Elena met up with Bonnie and Caroline. It was the first time they'd had alone since they got here.

"How's everything going?" Elena asked.

"Still a little awkward but better," Caroline said. "I can't believe Klaus and I are meant to be together forever. This finding your mate thing must be pretty serious too. He can't seem to keep his hands off of me."

"I know," Bonnie agreed. "This morning when Kol and I were taking a walk things went from zero to sixty with one kiss! Next thing I know I'm giving him my blood."

"Are you okay?" Elena and Caroline worried for their friend.

"Yeah it was…it wasn't at all what I thought it would be. I felt…I felt pleasure," Bonnie confessed.

"How about you and Elijah?" Caroline asked.

"We went horseback riding and being that close to him was turning my insides to pudding," Elena whispered.

"I knew you liked him before all this!" Caroline pronounced triumphantly.

"BonBon?" Kol called and a moment later he entered the room. His hair was still wet from the shower and Bonnie blushed mightily as she caught herself staring. Caroline and Elena shared a knowing smile. Bonnie certainly wasn't indifferent to Kol as her mate.

That evening Klaus took Caroline into the city to eat at a restaurant. They sped down the long drive in a sleek, red Lamborghini Diablo. It was the first time anyone had left the estate since they got here.

After dinner Bonnie, Kol, Elijah and Elena decided to go for a swim in the sizable outdoor pool. Since they'd been going to the lake house the girls had packed a couple of suits in their bags. Elena grabbed her new favorite and put it on. It was black and the bottom had silver rings on each hip holding the front and back together. The top was a solid strap around the neck and another around the back with triangles that overlapped in the front. Bonnie had on a bright blue bikini in the more traditional style with the ties at the hips and neck. The girls were the first to emerge from the pool house and Elena stuck her toes in to test the water. The temperature was just right.

When Elijah emerged from the pool house Elena could not take her eyes off of his bare chest. He likewise could not take his eyes off of her in her sleek bikini. When she forgot her bearings and fell into the pool Elijah dove in after her in a flash. He cut the water cleanly and moments later had her in his arms. Instead of asking to be put down Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. Bonnie carefully eased into the shallow end but it was all for naught as a moment later Kol emerged in his red swim trunks and did a cannonball into the pool. Elena and Bonnie both squealed.

"Are you going to swim?" Elijah asked gently after a moment. Trying to hide her embarrassment Elena released him and swam underwater to the opposite side. She did a few laps and then was treading water when Kol pulled her under playfully. They all tried to dunk one another for a little while and then Bonnie decided she'd rather the hot tub. Elena tuned the settings and got in after her. Kol and Elijah joined them a moment later. Elijah instantly unseated Elena and settled her on his lap.

For a moment Elena was tense and unsure. Elijah raised a brow and Elena shifted and settled on his chest. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to be the death of me," he said in a husky voice.

"Is that possible?" Elena raised her head up her eyes worried and it filled Elijah's heart with promise.

"You know the only way that's possible. No I will continue until I have possessed you Elena and then I will continue after that. I am going to want you until both of us no longer exist." Elena got as close to Elijah's ear as she could.

"Bonnie said trading blood helped. Do you think we might try it?" Elena said.

"Blood sharing between vampires is a little more intimate than between a vampire and a human," Elijah said gently.

"Oh" Elena laid her head back against his chest and let the water pulsate around her. It was luxuriously comforting and for the first time in two days she felt at peace but she wasn't sure if that was because of the steamy water or the original who was tracing idle circles on her back. She tilted her head and gazed into his eyes. He smiled tenderly as he looked down at her.

Meanwhile Kol had Bonnie settled on his lap. She had closed her eyes to enjoy the warmth from the hot tub and Kol took advantage. He leaned in and kissed the base of her neck working his way slowly upward until he sucked on her ear. From there he kissed along her jaw until he captured her lips. The kiss was slow and sweet. As he lifted his lips from hers she opened her eyes to reveal a dreamy expression and he smiled.

"You keep looking at me like that love and I'm going to start thinking you care," Kol grinned. That was enough to freak Bonnie out and she pulled away. She took the stairs out of the hot tub and walked over to the outdoor shower to begin rinsing off. Kol walked up behind her and began to kiss her under the water from behind. His arm slid around her waist to bring her body back against his and Bonnie laid her head back against his chest. After a few minutes they made their way inside.

Elena had shifted in Elijah's arms and was now staring up at the starry sky.

"Relax Elena and open your mind," Elijah whispered gently. She felt his fingers on her forehead as she closed her eyes. A moment later she was sitting on a cliff looking out at more stars than she had ever seen in her lifetime. She looked next to her and there sat Elijah – in clothing that Elena had only heretofore seen in Jane Austen films. He smiled at her.

"How is this even possible?" she asked surprised when her voice actually worked.

"We're in one of my memories," Elijah smiled reaching out and placing his hand atop hers where it rested on the grass between them. "I believe this was 1783."

"I've never seen so many stars," Elena marveled. She lay back on the grass to look straight up at the heavens. That was when she realized she was in a full period gown herself.

"Am I taking someone else's place in the memory?" she frowned hoping that he wasn't sitting here thinking of the woman he had actually shared this memory with.

"No and in fact if there were other people here you could interact with them. I have always thought of it as a gift," he said and he carefully lay back on the grass and then curled her into the crook of his arm.

"I think this would be considered highly improper for the time," Elena teased. Elijah smiled – a devilish grin forming on his face.

"And this would have been the height of scandal," he rolled so he was looming over her and then bent his head to take her lips in a passionate kiss.

"How dare you ruin my reputation," she said in her best attempt at a British accent.

"I would never endanger you," he said in a husky tone. Suddenly they were back in the hot tub and Elijah was looking at her in confusion. Why had she withdrawn from the memory so suddenly?

"That was a beautiful memory. Can you show me more?"

"Anytime you wish lovely Elena," Elijah offered a smile.

"I think I'm ready to go in now," Elena said as she got out of the hot tub, rinsed quickly and grabbed a towel.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's a little for you Klaroline fans...**

As Klaus concentrated on maneuvering the luxury car Caroline took in the passing scenery. Mostly all she could see was walls and greenery which she assumed were hiding more vast estates like Oakhaven. Finally they crossed over and were in New York City. She took everything in with the excitement of someone seeing the big apple for the first time. Klaus grinned as he saw her so happy.

He slid the sleek Lamborghini in and out of the lanes with ease finally pulling before a very prestigious restaurant. He was out of the car and around to her door before the valet could reach in for her. As he helped her out he smiled again at the sight she made in the beautiful blue, silk, one-shoulder dress that stopped mid-thigh and made her legs look infinite. She walked gracefully on the four-inch nude wedges with her arm looped in his as they entered the restaurant and were shown to a table.

He pulled her chair out for her and she raised one brow signaling her subtle surprise at his actions. Once she was seated he took the chair opposite her and both began to study the menu.

"Wow, everything on here sounds fantastic," Caroline marveled.

"Get whatever you would like love," Klaus smiled softly at her. This was a side of Klaus that clashed with the whole maniacal evil hybrid Caroline had known first - the one that had intended to sacrifice her and had sacrificed her best friend Elena.

"Do you drink wine?" he asked as he was studying the list.

"Well uh…" she looked at him pointedly hoping he would realize that she was only eighteen and this was not The Grille at Mystic Falls.

"Well do you?" he asked after a look that told her he understood her concerns.

"I don't really know much about it or how to choose," Caroline confessed feeling a little out of her depth.

"What are you intending to order?" Klaus asked.

"I think I want the lobster with the asparagus," Caroline smiled.

"Okay then I believe a Moscato will do," Klaus decided. When the waiter came he placed the order and there was no concern about Caroline's age. Once the waiter had gone Klaus returned his attention to Caroline.

"I can't believe I'm in New York City," Caroline marveled. "I always wanted to come but I figured if I ever got to see it I'd be a starving actress with a little flat somewhere…"

"Would you rather be in a little flat somewhere?" he asked.

"No. So when was the last time you were here?"

"It's been a little while. I was in Paris when the spell gave me the incentive I needed to come back for you," he spoke so softly no one but she could hear him. The waiter returned with their meals then and Caroline smiled as she inhaled the amazing fragrance of her lobster. She took a bite and decided to try the wine. She drew on all her etiquette lessons as Miss Mystic Falls and delicately lifted her glass taking a small sip. It was delicious. He had chosen well. Her smile gave away her thoughts and he smiled as well.

"I'm glad you like it," Klaus smiled. The rest of their meal was passed in pleasant conversation. They had talked about the Guggenheim, Broadway and he had listened as she had enthused about shopping locales. Afterwards they had taken the car to Central Park and he had parked in the middle near the Imagine tribute.

"I'm not sure we should leave the car here at night. I hear it's dangerous to be here after dark," Caroline worried.

"They would be foolish to mess with me," Klaus said. "I promise Caroline I won't let anyone hurt you." They walked along for a few minutes with infrequent conversation. She reached over and took his hand to hold. He looked down at their joined hands and grinned.

"This has been a fantastic date," Caroline smiled. "I've had a really great time so far."

"I have as well," Klaus smiled. Caroline moved closer and laid her head on his shoulder and he slipped his arm around her waist. They arrived back at the car and he steered them back towards Long Island. When they arrived back at Oakhaven they left the car in the courtyard and one of the staff came to return it to the garage. Caroline stopped in front of the entrance and Klaus looked confused for a moment until he remembered that some parts of her were still that young girl who had just been on a date. He backed her against the brick of the covered entranceway and reached up to tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear. He smiled as he leaned in and his lips met hers. She came alive in his arms and she returned his kiss at once hot and hungry. Finally he pulled back and Caroline smiled at the dreamy expression on his face.

When they entered the house he knew after a moment of concentration that the other two couples were already in their rooms and the house was very quiet. He followed Caroline up the stairs and to their suite. She took her pajamas into the bathroom and changed before settling on the bed. He quickly joined her and as he settled to read a book she lay on his chest and when he looked down a few minutes later she was sound asleep – his Caroline – his one true love.


	6. Chapter 6

Elijah let Elena shower first and then took his turn. He was not surprised that when he emerged from the bathroom she was already asleep. He had been in there a while mulling over the situation in the hot tub. He prided himself on his ability to interpret the emotions of others. It was a trait that had served him well throughout his existence. Elena had been enjoying herself in his memory when suddenly she had forced them back to reality – why?

He smiled as he watched her sleep. She was so beautiful both inside and out. He had thought so almost from the first moment he had met her when he had discovered that her resemblance to Tatia and Katerina ran only skin deep. As he had once told her she possessed many of the qualities he had always admired. He settled carefully on the bed not wanting to wake her. A thought came to him then. Perhaps her subconscious would give him a clue as to what was bothering her. He settled on the bed next to her and closed his eyes – clearing his mind.

He slipped into her mind with quiet practice. He was in the familiar surroundings of Oakhaven. He followed her upstairs towards his suite. She seemed to be completely unaware that someone else was sharing her dreams or perhaps this was going to be a nightmare. He wasn't sure yet. As she opened the door he realized she was in her swimsuit. He was surprised to see her dream version of him lying on the bed. He watched as she crawled onto the bed and approached him. The dream version began to kiss her and his hand reached up to unfasten her bikini top. No way was Elijah going to stand here and watch himself.

With a little probing he was suddenly lying under Elena staring at her beautiful breasts. This is what she had chosen to dream about? She pulled back from the kiss and looked confused a moment. He was worried that she would become alerted to his presence in her mind. He reached his hand up and caressed her shoulder drawing the back of his fingers down towards her breast and a moment later he had it in his hand – caressing her. She closed her eyes and moaned. Her hands moved to his chest and she explored before she leaned in and began to trail kisses over his torso all the way down to his swim trunks.

His hands coerced her back up towards his mouth where he recaptured her lips as his hands ran down to her hips. Carefully he flipped her onto her back and then he was looming over her. She was staring at him tenderly as he moved in to kiss her lips. Then he trailed kisses down her throat as one hand traced between her breasts and down her flat abdomen. She arched her back to make greater contact with his hand and he was having trouble staying in the dream. She was undoing him!

His mouth took her nipple and she became a little breathless not that either one of them technically needed to breathe. His hand settled on her thigh and her heart rate increased. His lips took advantage of the fact and as he kissed her his hand slid up her silky thigh to her most secret center. She gasped and her dream self's eyes flew open in surprise to meet with his.

"Elijah," she gasped.

"Let me love you Elena," Elijah responded tenderly. His fingers slid into her moist center and she trembled a little beneath him. She reached up to play with his nipples and then she brought him to her for another passionate kiss where his tongue mirrored what his fingers were doing to her. He could feel her winding tighter. Her eyes were locked with his though they held a dreamy quality and he was pretty sure she was too drunk with passion to be completely focused at this point. She began to tremble beneath him and he flicked that most sensitive spot watching as she came completely undone for him. It was his name that she cried as she shattered into a million pieces and he held her tenderly as she began to come back to earth.

Elena bolted awake in bed practically breathless. She couldn't believe she had dreamed that about Elijah! She looked around surprised to find herself alone in the bedroom. She was too wound up to get back to sleep right this moment and since she was also burning up she decided a cool dip in the pool was the ticket. She put on her white suit that had a halter fasten and was out on the back and sides all the way down to the small of her back. The rest of the house was asleep and she crept quietly downstairs. She slipped outside and found Elijah cutting swift strokes through the water.

She stood there and watched him – unable to stop staring. As if he realized he was being watched he surfaced in the shallow end and rose from the water as the rivulets trailed over his skin. He wasn't facing her yet and he smiled as he heard her heart rate race. She definitely wasn't indifferent. This would work between them. He just had to help her get there and so help him he would if it was the last thing he did. He turned to face her.

"Elena"

"Elijah"

"What are you doing up?"

"I…I…couldn't sleep."

"Bad dream?" He asked and couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips as her tongue darted out and licked her lips subconsciously at his suggestion.

"No. What are you doing up?"

"I was too warm to sleep. I'm sorry if I disturbed you," Elijah said.

"No, no you didn't bother me," Elena smiled. She put down her towel and then dove cleanly into the water swimming the length of the pool before she surfaced. When she did he was close to her. He reached out and brushed her wet hair behind her ear and over her shoulder and she blushed as much as any vampire he had ever seen. Then in a moment she was gone and swimming vigorously. She swam laps until the tension left her body and then she rinsed and even washed her hair quickly under the outside shower. Elijah was right behind her and she settled in bed with him cuddling to his side and laying her head near his heart. He stroked her damp hair as she fell back asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

When Elijah woke Elena was already gone from their suite. He smiled as he thought about what had happened between them last night and how she had almost blushed trying to hide a secret he already knew. He had definitely worked up an appetite last night and when he arrived downstairs he found the house was empty apart from the staff. Klaus' heartbeat was the easiest to detect and he followed it to the stables where he found his brother leaned against a fence finishing his own breakfast.

As he followed Klaus' gaze he saw Caroline, Elena and Bonnie riding horses at an even walk. Kol was strolling beside Bonnie's horse in case she should need him. It was a side of Kol that Elijah had never seen before. Elijah smiled as he watched Elena trying to feel more confident atop the horse. She really didn't understand how indestructible she was.

"This feels like a page right out of the 1700s," Klaus broke the silence.

"Afterwards we're going to play croquet and have a picnic?" Elijah mocked. Caroline nudged her horse into a canter and the other horses followed suit. Bonnie gasped and Kol matched pace with the horse jumping into the saddle in front of her. Bonnie threw her arms around his waist in a death grip.

"You're okay my little witch," Kol said gently. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Kol frowned as he caught a flash of movement in the tree line. Elena's horse must have seen it too because the animal reared up as Elena screamed and then it bolted while she held on for dear life.

"Kol!" Elijah called to his brother. Kol nodded and took off in pursuit of Elena's horse. Elijah started after them at vampire speed when something solid plowed into him. He was flung into a young sycamore tree completely splitting the trunk. He winced as splinters buried themselves in his back.

"Damon Salvatore," Elijah growled as he looked up at the arrogant young vampire before him. Elijah struggled to his feet despite the pain. He had to protect Elena.

"This is the last time you're going to hurt her," Damon said with anger-fueled bravado. Elijah heard a cry in the distance and recognized it as Caroline's. If anything happened to the blonde baby vampire Klaus would relish in destroying the Salvatores.

As Elena's horse had taken off Kol had nudged his horse to a run – chasing after her. Caroline had taken off after them hoping she could help. Bonnie had a death grip on Kol's waist with her head buried against his back. Elena was pulling hard on the reins trying to bring the horse to a stop; suddenly the horse slowed and came to a stop with Stefan Salvatore holding the reins where he stood next to the horse.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" Elena worried. Caroline jumped off her horse and hurried over to Elena and Stefan.

"We're here to save you," Stefan said. "Jeremy called us two days ago and said you had disappeared. We followed your trail to the lake house and when we saw it I knew you were in trouble."

"Do they look like they're being tortured?" Kol asked and Stefan suddenly realized he had both of the impulsive originals to deal with. About that time Elena did a very ungraceful dismount which basically amounted to little more than falling off the horse. Elijah and Damon appeared finally.

"Elijah!" Elena worried when she saw him. She tried to go to him but Stefan stopped her.

"Let them go," Stefan said bravely. "You can have me instead."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "can we please talk about this before it gets needlessly ugly?" Damon ignored Caroline and beat Elijah to Elena. Both Salvatores winced a moment later and finally gave into the pain – dropping to their knees. Klaus was before them in an instant.

"I am strong enough to add you to the mix," Bonnie cautioned where her outstretched hand was obviously holding the Salvatores at bay. Klaus looked at Caroline for a moment and then ripped the reins from Elena's horse and shortly had the Salvatores bound. Stefan wasn't resisting but Damon was determined not to go down without a fight. Elena made her way to Elijah reaching up tenderly to finger a wound on his shoulder that was bleeding and could not heal because of the wood inside.

"I'm so sorry," Elena said gently. Meanwhile Klaus had pulled Caroline up against him. They hauled Stefan and Damon back to the house. Damon struggled the whole way back so Bonnie gave him several brain aneurysms.

"They've compelled them," Damon decided as Kol and Klaus tied him to a chair.

"I don't think so," Stefan contemplated as he watched the looks and touches exchanged between the originals and Bonnie, Caroline and Elena. Elena was carefully pulling the wood splinters from Elijah.

"Okay that's quite enough," Alaric called out as he entered the living room with none other than Rebekah Mikaelson as his unwilling companion.

"Bekah," Klaus worried.

"Where did you find her Ric?" Damon grinned. Stefan did not look pleased at this new turn of events.

"Actually she showed up looking for Stefan," Ric grinned at what he considered a fortuitous happenstance.

"He put me in the trunk," Rebekah frowned. Klaus had Alaric by the throat in a flash.

"Klaus," Caroline worried and the original released his hold. Rebekah took in the scene before her frowning as she studied everything. She looked at how her brothers were positioned to protect the girls next to them. How often did that happen – especially to Klaus and Kol? She looked deeply into each of her brother's eyes and what she saw shocked her.

"No," Rebekah gasped. "It's not possible…after a thousand years…"

"What is it?" Stefan asked as Rebekah came to stand before him.

"You've probably never seen this before because you're so young…" Rebekah studied each of her brothers, "but they're mated."

"No way," the eldest Salvatore scoffed. "That's just some legend to placate women and get great sex."

"So Caroline is Klaus Mikaelson's one true love," Stefan started trying to put the pieces together, "and Kol is bonded to Bonnie? How is that even possible? She's a witch."

"True love," Rebekah smiled whimsically. She took one look at her three brothers and started laughing. "It couldn't have happened to three more deserving people."

"No," Damon gasped looking at Elena and then glaring at Elijah. Elijah couldn't suppress the urge to pull Elena up against him and she curled comfortably into his side.

"Who decided this? Suddenly they just told you that you were mated and you just fell in line?" Damon yelled.

"Bonnie did a spell…" Caroline began.

"There you have it," Damon said triumphantly, "witchy there performed a spell to pick out mates. It can surely be undone just as it was done. I don't know what maniacal plan you have cooked up but you're not using these girls."

"The spell doesn't pick out mates," Rebekah replied. "It locates your mate. A true mate is already chosen and once a male vampire finds their true mate they cannot help the overprotective nature and the fathomless infatuation that becomes as much a part of their nature as blood. They are powerless to resist the need to bond with and possess their mate."

"That's it Stefan. Can't you see we have to get them out of here!"

"Bonnie, can you perform the spell again?" Stefan asked.

"It doesn't matter how many times you do it. The outcome will be the same," Rebekah said.

"I can do it," Bonnie nodded.

"Then I would like to experience something that powerful at work myself," Stefan said, "If that would be acceptable."

"Stefan what are you doing?" Damon frowned.

"I'm proving to both of us that it's real," Stefan said.

"You should be aware that this is an incredibly powerful spell and the after affects are…intense," Elijah advised. Stefan nodded that he understood but wanted to proceed anyhow. Soon everyone was outside and the chalk triangle had been reproduced.

"Now I need one other to balance the triangle," Bonnie said as she took her place in the triangle.

"Bonbon are you sure you should do this?" Kol worried.

"It's fine," Bonnie said. "It's not as though the spell will give me different results."

"Actually that's a good idea," Elijah said. "That way Damon will know that the spell only gives one result – the true mate." He handed Elena into the triangle and she looked a little apprehensive. Was she afraid that he wouldn't be there? Or perhaps she was afraid that he would? She gave his hand one last squeeze. Bonnie began to chant the spell and after a couple of minutes everyone in the triangle blacked out and fell to the ground as well as Kol and Elijah.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie frowned – this was not the baseball field. What had she done? What if something had gone horribly wrong? She looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in the Mikaelson mansion in Mystic Falls. She didn't hear anything and she started running through the house. Finally she made her way down the grand staircase in the main hall and Kol appeared with a grin on his face.

"Miss me?" he asked.

"Don't flatter yourself," Bonnie tried but she couldn't quite hide the grin. "I just wanted to get this over with." He pulled her into his arms and they kissed passionately before the blackness took them.

Elena was alone in the vastness of Oakhaven. Thank goodness she recognized the Mikaelson estate that she had been calling home. That meant Elijah had to be here and she breathed a sigh of relief. Until this moment she hadn't realized just how much she wanted him to be her mate. She ran up the stairs and headed towards their bedroom. It was empty. Then she hurried towards his study. He had to be here. She threw open the door to his study and found it empty.

"Elijah!" Elena called with distress. She ran back to the living room.

"Elena!" she heard his voice and saw him coming down the stairs. When he reached the bottom she flew into his arms.

"I was afraid I'd lost you," she worried from where her head was buried against his chest. Elijah's face filled with the love he felt for her as he gently stroked her hair.

"Never again my lovely Elena you are mine and I am yours – always and forever."

Stefan opened his eyes and smiled as he took in the opulent ballroom. There were golden chandeliers and mirrors as well as gorgeous murals. He was amazed at how real the scene felt. He turned as he took it in and finally pivoted around to a statement staircase. He was riveted to the spot as he took in the perfect feet encased in nude heels. The gown was pool blue and its brevity made her graceful legs seem to go on forever. It was one-shouldered and he feasted on her alabaster skin. The blonde hair framing her familiar face made her look like an angel.

The more Stefan stared at her the more he could feel a fierce need to have her for his own growing within him. She was beautiful and she was meant to be only his. He knew then that he would protect her no matter what. She had suddenly become vital to his existence.

"Stefan," she breathed with a soft smile.

"Rebekah" Stefan smiled and he kissed her tenderly before blackness took them.

Kol was helping Bonnie up as the others began to awaken. Damon was on his knees beside Elena as she awoke. He helped her to sit up carefully as he looked on with concern.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Better than ever," Elena smiled gently. Elijah came to stand before her and in a flash she was in his arms. Damon looked over to Stefan and then towards where Caroline and Klaus were with an unconscious Rebekah.

"Rebekah?" Bonnie looked shocked.

"This ought to be good," Caroline smiled.

"It's a bloody disaster is what it is!" Damon cried out Klaus Mikaelson looked like maybe he agreed with him. Stefan came to and sat up a little disoriented. Elena was watching with fascination wondering how it was from the other end. Very quickly the knowledge of what had happened seemed to take hold in Stefan and he brushed past Damon to hurry to Rebekah's side.

"Not possible," Damon whispered in amazement as Rebekah tenderly touched his cheek and a moment later they shared a kiss although a little hesitantly. When they parted they both smiled as if in agreement that it felt right.

"This spell looks pretty genuine to me," Alaric told Damon. "What do you say we chalk one up to true love?"

"Not a chance. I know plenty of witches. I will find a way to fix this," Damon said. In a flash he was gone.

"I'm given to understand that you really don't have a choice but please watch over her," Alaric looked at Elijah and Elena.

"I give you my word," Elijah said solemnly. "Please feel free to come and visit Elena whenever you like and Jeremy too of course." Elena smiled up at the man that was coming to mean more to her with every passing day. Alaric nodded and then he made for his car and a much more peaceful return to Mystic Falls.

About that time they noticed that it was beginning to sprinkle but before anyone could really do anything the rain was coming down hard. Rebekah and Bonnie squealed as everyone was soon soaked. Elena and Caroline were laughing and it made Elijah and Klaus smile. Everyone took the hand of their mate and began to run towards the house. As soon as they were inside they made for their suites to get changed.

Rebekah led Stefan along to a suite and as soon as she had shown him he pulled her in with him and began to kiss her where she was pressed against the inside of the door. Her lips met his with equal hunger and soon they were throwing pieces of sodden clothing onto the floor as they made their way to the bed. Though Stefan wanted more than anything to make her his completely he was determined to be gentle.

"I loved you the first time I met you Rebekah and on some level I never stopped," he said tenderly. "I'm glad it's you."

"I'm glad it's you," she whispered back before he made gentle love to her as the rain poured down outside.

Once Elena was changed and dry she decided to explore more of the house. She wandered through a set of double doors on the other side of the main hall and gasped as she found herself in a ballroom. Who had houses with ballrooms anymore? She smiled as she took in the beautiful room. In the corner of the room was a beautiful black grand piano.

She fingered the sleek lines of the beautiful piano and lifted the lid to expose the keys. It was calling to her and she settled on the bench without even realizing it she began a beautiful love ballad. She closed her eyes as her fingers moved over the keys from memory. Klaus paused at the door and when he realized she was going to continue – likely because she was unaware of his presence he came a little closer. The little doppelganger playing reminded him of his brother. Elijah played the piano with full-bodied emotion like that.

"Wow," Caroline gasped softly as she joined him. "She hasn't touched a piano that I know of since her parents died."

"She has a gift," Klaus whispered.

"She has many," Elijah admired as he had joined the other two completely enraptured by Elena's performance. She still hadn't opened her eyes and as she began to sing the words that went with the love ballad he noticed tears escaping down her cheeks. It hurt to watch her cry. He walked over to stand behind the bench and gently placed his arms on her shoulders. Her fingers slowed on the keys and then finally stopped as she turned and buried her face against him as the dam broke.

Klaus took Caroline to his studio and she wandered around as though she had been allowed in a bank vault. She was taking in all of his works with great interest. She paused at his easel and saw what he was working on. He was painting her on the chaise sitting in front of the easel. He had been answering her question about another painting of his and as he turned around his lost all concentration. Caroline was lying on the chaise with only a strategically placed sheet of silk covering parts of her.

"Caroline," he growled as he stared hungrily at her.

"I'm not sure you were getting it quite right," she smiled.

"Don't move," Klaus half ordered and half pleaded as he gathered his supplies and began to paint her with fervor. "You are so beautiful."

"So are you," Caroline smiled.

"You forget that I am a maniacal killer Caroline," Klaus said angrily. "This is the body of a killer."

"So is this," Caroline gestured to herself.

"You are an angel," Klaus said adamantly.

"And you are the man that I love," Caroline said. Klaus was before her in a flash.

"What did you say?" he asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

"I said that I know what you're capable of and some of what you've done and you're the man that I love," Caroline said. Klaus leaned down and kissed her deeply.

"Please tell me what I can do to help," Elijah said gently as he held her while she cried – one hand gently stroking her hair.

"You're doing it," Elena sniffled.

"You were playing so beautifully. I'm sorry I disturbed you," Elijah said.

"Piano was what my Dad and I did together," Elena said when she had stopped crying. "I haven't been able to play since…every time I do I think of him – how much I miss them." Elijah held her closely knowing that she shared his importance of family and how much it hurt to lose part of your family.

"You play beautifully Elena – with so much feeling – I know your father would not want you to give that up." Elena lifted her head and smiled at Elijah before she leaned up and gave him a tender kiss on the forehead.

"Kol and Bonnie are watching a movie if you'd like to join them," Elijah offered.

"What would you like to do and I'll go with you for a change. This has to be kind of awkward not being able to do as you please…" Elijah thought about what she had said for a moment.

"I have yet to find it so," he mused.

"Well what would you be doing if I wasn't here?" Elena asked.

"Probably in my study conducting business, writing correspondence and reading," Elijah said.

"Lead the way," Elena smiled and he returned it. They made their way to the library and Elijah looked to ensure no one else had followed them. Then he reached up and pulled on _Dracula_. The bookcase sprang forward slightly and Elijah pulled it back to reveal another room. He motioned her through and then pulled the case back into place.

"A real secret passage now I feel like I'm in a secret agent film," Elena smiled. She took in her surroundings and realized she was in Elijah's sanctuary. There were trunks full of what must be his journals. The bookshelves were full of first editions and there was a beautifully carved cherry desk. A large leather sofa lined the other wall. There weren't any actual windows but the ceiling was designed to reflect the time of day. Right now it was obviously daytime depicted on the ceiling but the ambient sound system in the room was playing a replica of the rainstorm outside.

"This is amazing," Elena remarked. She searched the shelves until she found _Pride and Prejudice_. She carefully removed it and settled on the couch while he settled at his desk. He made sure she was comfortable and then finally turned his mind to matters of business. He had been working for a couple of hours when he looked up and noticed she had fallen asleep.

He contemplated leaving her be but curiosity got the better of him and he closed his eyes to slip into her mind once more. He looked around at their home in Mystic Falls. It was full of people all in formal attire – the night of the ball. She was walking through the doors and he saw her scan the room. She saw him and he smiled at her. Damon and Stefan appeared then and Elijah wondered how this was going to play out – after all it was Elena's mind and she could have it any way she wanted it. Damon was arguing with her practically ordering her to go home. She turned her attention to the stairs to watch the Mikaelson siblings assemble. As Elijah announced that they would be doing a centuries old waltz his eyes seemed to lock with Elena's.

"It would be rude not to dance," Damon growled. As Elena stared at him Elijah appeared next to him. It was interesting to see how Elena's dreams portrayed him. He also held a hand out to her.

"Elena it would be a great honor," his dream self spoke. Elena placed her hand atop his and left Damon standing there. All through the dance she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Afterwards she was passing through the hallway and he caught up with her – just as he had in real life. Then it became a dream again as his dream self spoke.

"Elena, might I have a word with you in private?"

She nodded and he led her into a part of the house where the guests were not welcome. As she surveyed the room he closed the door and then he wrapped his arms around her from behind. It shocked her and she turned around with surprise written all over her. He backed her against a wall and leaned in close.

"You don't want me," she said in disbelief.

"Don't tell me what I want," his dream self replied. He leaned in and kissed her. She hesitated for only a moment and then she was kissing him back. His arms wrapped around her and he pulled her closer. Suddenly the scenery changed and they were in a bedroom with a four-poster bed and French doors. There was a thunderstorm raging outside and they were still kissing.

She undid his bowtie and the buttons on his shirt and once again Elijah decided he wasn't going to be a third-party observer. He kissed down her neck and onto her shoulders as his fingers slowly slid the zipper of her dress downward. He wondered how far her mind was going to take this. He knew she had been with Stefan but he wasn't sure how experienced she was. She slid his shirt off and ran her hands over his chest as she looked deeply into his eyes.

The zipper finished its job and he released his hold on the dress. As it fell away from her he couldn't believe what awaited him! She was wearing a black bustier and black lace bikini. Did she always dream like this? Did she know that she was having these fantasies and for that matter how long had he been featuring in them?

She had removed his jacket and now she sloughed his shirt off completely and onto the floor. She leaned in to explore his chest with her tongue and he let out a deep growl of satisfaction. His hands tangled in her curls rearranging her perfect coif. He reached around and began to pull loose the lacings of her corset and she let him. As it fell away he scooped her up and carried her to the bed. As he loomed over her she looked at him with such trust and adoration. He leaned down and took her nipple into his mouth. She responded more and more to his kisses and caresses until they lay naked before one another. Taking things towards their logical conclusion Elijah entered her and she gasped with surprise at his actions.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"Yes" she said and he could tell that she wanted to say more but didn't. He waited a moment more and then moved within her. She began to match his movements and they were soon lost to the depths of pleasure. As she reached for her climax she bit his shoulder. The action startled him and he was so turned on that he bit her.

"Elijah!" she cried out his name and it so scared him that he lifted his mouth prepared for her to thrust them both back into reality.

"Please Elijah…do it Elijah. I trust you – with you it would be different," she said. What did she want? Then it dawned on him.

"You want me to turn you?" he asked gently.

"Yes." He looked at her for a long moment and then he opened his wrist and gently offered her his blood. She drank until his wound closed and he kissed the last of his blood off her lips. He watched as the previous wound that he had made on her shoulder healed. She looked at him with complete certainty and after all it was only a dream. As he sank his fangs into her tender skin he began to move within her again. Soon they were racing for their climax and the more her heart raced the more of her essence he took in. He couldn't get enough of her! Finally her world shattered in his arms and he felt her spasms. That was the final push and he fell over the edge with her. As she began to fall back to earth he held her in his arms as the last of her essence drained away and she faded from consciousness.

Elijah withdrew from her consciousness and let her sleep on. She woke an hour later and smiled sweetly at him. Her heartbeat remained even so he was pretty sure she hadn't remembered that dream. He would not soon forget it.


	9. Chapter 9

Later everyone gravitated towards the kitchen. Stefan was making risotto and Rebekah was drinking a glass of wine. Caroline showed up next and she began to clean and cut the mushrooms. Klaus went to the cellar to select the wines for dinner. Bonnie showed up next and began slicing the olives in half. As she was about halfway through the task she winced as she sliced her finger. She cried and clutched it against her as it began to bleed.

"Elena," Stefan worried as she began to vamp out. Kol appeared a moment later and glared at Elena quickly placing his body between her and Bonnie and vamping out as well.

"It's okay Kol," Elena said. "I won't move. I don't want to hurt her." Everyone in the room was feeling the tension and anxiously watching the situation. Bonnie looked semi-terrified as she continued to hold her finger. Elijah sped into the room and assessing the situation moved between Elena and Kol.

"Let me see," Kol worried over Bonnie. She moved her uninjured hand and Kol leaned in to suck the blood clean. He paused and slit his wrist. "Drink this please."

Knowing that he would only worry more if she didn't Bonnie took his blood. The wound healed quickly and she smiled at Kol. Elena's veins had receded and the tension left the room but everyone had witnessed the bonding effects in action.

"Are you okay Elena?" Bonnie worried.

"I'm fine Bonnie. I'm sorry if I worried you. It's a response I don't always have complete control over," Elena replied. "I was more worried about you than hoping I could have a bite." Bonnie smiled and soon everyone returned to helping prepare the meal. Kol finished the olives, Bonnie grated the cheese, Stefan continued to ladle the chicken broth slowly and Caroline had finished cleaning the mushrooms. Klaus reappeared with the wine and some of that along with the mushrooms joined the risotto. Next the feta cheese and artichoke hearts were added. Finally as it came off the heat the olives were added.

"He cooks," Caroline teased.

"Sometimes I like to," Stefan smiled remembering the first time he had cooked for Elena when Damon and Caroline had shown up and made a mess of everything.

"Well it smells fantastic and looks delicious," Rebekah smiled. They made their way to the table and Klaus poured the wine while Stefan plated the risotto.

"I want to go shopping tomorrow," Rebekah said.

"Shopping in New York City sounds great," Caroline enthused.

"I don't know," Kol worried.

"Please," Caroline pleaded, "it's not like you have to come. We'll have Rebekah with us and I'm sure we'll be fine."

The next morning the women stepped into the courtyard to find the men waiting for them. Klaus was standing next to the red Lamborghini that he had driven earlier in the week. He had on designer jeans and a vivid blue button up shirt and Caroline couldn't stop staring.

Stefan was borrowing a blue Porsche Boxster. He was waiting for Rebekah in khaki slacks and a cream shirt with his sunglasses on to diffuse the glare off the cars. Rebekah walked past the other girls and into his arms for a long loving kiss. It was obvious that they were further along in completing the bonding process.

Kol was leaned against the passenger side of a shiny, red Ferrari 458 Italia looking cocky with his designer shades pulled down to lock eyes with Bonnie. He was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that fit like it had been designed just for him – and maybe it had been.

Elijah was, as usual in a custom tailored suit – this one was black with a white shirt and shades of blue diagonally striped silk tie. He was standing next to a sleek silver Porsche 918 Spyder. Elena didn't know too much about cars but she knew there was a small fortune parked in the driveway. She walked around the car to take it all in while Elijah silently watched her. As she reached him he opened the passenger door.

"You don't have to do this," Elena offered.

"I can't be that far away from you. What if something happened?" Elijah worried.

"I am a vampire in fact three of the four of us are vampires. There's not much we can't handle," Elena tried to reassure him.

"You're my vampire – my mate Elena and it's my duty and honor to protect you – whatever it takes," he replied gently.

"We're not even having that conversation," Klaus told Caroline. She smiled at him as he opened the door for her and then lowered it back down into place. Rebekah had already gotten into the Porsche with Stefan and put on her sunshades. Elena shrugged and settled into the passenger side of the Spyder putting on her seatbelt as Elijah closed her door and then sped around to his side. She put on her Wayfarers to shield her eyes from the sun and settled back against the seat. Bonnie settled into the Italia and Kol climbed behind the wheel revving the engine as he shifted the powerful automobile into drive.

Caroline let out a squeal of delight through the open windows as Klaus opened up the Lamborghini down the long drive. Not to be outdone Stefan and Kol followed suit. Elena laughed as she heard Bonnie squeal. Elijah gave her a sideways glance and then dropped the Spyder into gear and Elena yelped as the car sprang forward with precision. Elijah wore a small grin of satisfaction. All of the drivers handled the winding drive with masterful execution and slowed down as they approached the gate house.

Once they were out on public streets they observed the speed limits – well pretty close. Elena took in the view as they drove out of Long Island and over into the city. She noticed that people in cars they passed were all staring at them. After all how often do you see four high-end luxury cars traveling in a caravan? They made their way to a private parking garage and delicately slipped the four cars into their designated spaces.

Kol was around the car quickly to open Bonnie's door for her. She gave him a quick smile and took his offered hand. As he closed the door she backed him against the car. He looked at her in confusion until he realized he was vamping out and she was apparently protecting him.

"Are you hungry?" she asked gently.

"Not exactly, this was triggered by emotions," Kol confessed. Bonnie stared at him for a long moment and then leaned in and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer as he savored the kiss. Finally he realized she was becoming quite literally breathless beneath him and he lifted his lips from hers. The veins on his face began to recede and she stepped back from him but he reached and took her hand.

"Control issues?" Klaus asked from where everyone had been waiting on them.

"I didn't take anyone's head off," Kol raised a brow. Through their joined hands he felt Bonnie shiver and realized that she was still afraid of him – two steps forward and one step back. Was he ever going to be able to make her truly his?

They stepped out into the sun and Elijah didn't miss Elena's careful check for her ring – which reminded him he needed to stop by and pick something up while they were here. His arm was wrapped around Elena's back as they walked along. She had on navy wedge heals and white shorts with a navy one-shoulder top. Caroline had her arm looped with Klaus' and she was sauntering along on her wedge sandals with varying sized crystals all over and a strap between the toes. She had on skinny jeans and an emerald dolman sleeve blouse. Bonnie was holding hands with Kol and cautiously watching people that passed by them – prepared to interfere if she had to. She was wearing a purple wrap dress that stopped just above her knees and purple suede wedges with a beautiful lace-looking laser cut-out pattern. Rebekah had her hair in a super high and model sleek ponytail with a black shirt dress and heels. Stefan couldn't take his eyes or his hands off her.

"Where are we going?" Elijah asked as he was checking his phone.

"Nordstroms?"

"Bloomies?"

"Macys?"

"Bergdorf?"

"Fifth Avenue," Rebekah said and then looked to Klaus. "Fifth is still the place to be right?" Klaus nodded as he had been to the city more recently than any of the rest of them. As they were already on fifth it was a quick walk to reach what they wanted. The guys watched in amusement as the girls took in the sights with such delight. Soon they were all in Bloomingdales and Elijah left Elena in the care of the other men as he had an errand to run. She worried about him the instant he left and only half concentrated on all the beautiful clothing before her.

Elijah caught back up with them at the next store and the couples spent the entire day looking at all the best designers New York City had to offer. The girls bought clothes, handbags and shoes to their heart's content. Klaus bought some new designer jeans and not to be outdone Kol did as well. Rebekah managed to talk Stefan into some and Elena was sitting there imagining the absurdity of even asking Elijah to do anything that wasn't a three piece suit when he walked up to her in a pair of semi-custom denim that had her doing a double-take. Obviously she wasn't the only one because all sound from the entire group came to a halt.

"OMG he does come out of the suit," Caroline couldn't contain her commentary. He saw Caroline and Rebekah's open appraisal, Klaus' raised brow commentary and even Bonnie's semi-averted blush. Elena was looking at him with undisguised surprise and open admiration. A small smile pulled at his lips as he realized how fast her heart was beating even for a vampire. Perhaps coming out of his comfort zone every once in a while was a good thing.

He grabbed Elena's hand and coaxed her from her chair. She followed him back to the dressing room and once he had the door closed she grabbed the collar of his shirt and took him utterly by surprise as she kissed him deeply. His arms gripped her waist and she forced him back against the wall. Her hands made their way into his hair and he felt himself losing control as the veins appeared on his face. As he opened his eyes he noticed Elena was also vamping out. They shared several heated kisses before he flipped them and she was against the wall. He gave her another gentle kiss and then pulled back from her. She was breathless and staring at him with confusion. He gave her a gentle smile.

"What was that?" she said but he wasn't exactly sure it was a real question.

"The truth," he supplied and she seemed to realize then that he was watching her.

"Elijah I…"

"Don't quite know what to do with this between us – yes I know," Elijah supplied. "How about you stop trying to fight it and just do what you feel Elena. I assure you I'm not going to reject you." With a sigh Elena sat in the chair in the dressing room.

"I've never…the way I'm feeling now…it scares me a little," she confessed and in that instant Elijah knew for certain that her relationship with Stefan Salvatore had been her first serious one and not as intimate as he had originally surmised. He pulled her up from the chair and pulled her into his arms holding her. She instantly felt safe and treasured – maybe even loved.

"Now since these met with your approval if you'll leave I'll get redressed so they can ring them up," Elijah said. "Just don't expect this attire to be an everyday occurrence."

"I've always liked the suits Elijah," Elena said from the other side of the dressing room door.


	10. Chapter 10

"You look a little frustrated brother," Klaus smirked when Elijah reappeared.

"Niklaus I'd advise you to desist with this line of conversation," Elijah growled.

"I'm starving," Bonnie said.

"Oh I could do with something to eat too," Rebekah jumped onboard and several others nodded.

"What would you like to eat Bonnie?" Kol asked.

"I don't know. What would you like?" Bonnie asked. Kol gave her a smoldering look.

"Ouch!" he yelped. Bonnie gave him a look that clearly indicated she wasn't impressed.

"I wouldn't advise angering him," Klaus interjected. "It might not go well for the population at large." Bonnie backed off immediately and Kol looked hurt. He glared at Klaus.

"New York style pizza," Caroline suggested trying to break the tension.

"I was thinking steak on the rare side," Elena said.

"I want lobster," Bonnie decided.

"Mmm…steak and lobster," Elena grinned.

"I was just thinking pizza sounded great," Rebekah said. At that point they decided to split into two groups. Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah headed for the nearest authentic pizzeria while the rest made their way to a restaurant catering to their desires. Kol slipped away into the crowd on their way there and Bonnie panicked when she realized he wasn't at her side.

"He's fine," Elijah said gently. "He'll catch up in a second." Bonnie nodded as she realized what Elijah was really telling her. Kol was going to bite some innocent bystander. She just hoped he didn't kill them. How could she even contemplate being with someone who could take life with no regrets? How could any of them contemplate it? Stefan was strictly blood bags and Elijah seemed to be very careful but in reality all of them had killed – even Elena and Caroline. She jumped and her heart started racing as Kol slipped his arm back around her.

"It's just me BonBon," he laughed lightly. When she remained quiet he became concerned. "What's wrong Bonnie?" She didn't answer him. "Bonnie I'm sorry I left you. It was just for a moment. Did it hurt you?" he worried and she couldn't ignore him anymore.

"Kol it's okay. I was just having a witchy moral dilemma," Bonnie replied. "Remember I am still a witch and we're not supposed to like vampires…"

"But you can't resist me," Kol teased. In that one simple sentence Kol had answered her question. They were with them because they were their true mates and because like it or not they all felt something for the men in their lives. Bonnie had to admit that Kol had changed from the first time she met him. He did seem to be trying to better himself – they all did. Bonnie was thankful when they arrived at the restaurant. Kol pulled out her chair like a perfect gentleman. She ordered lobster and scallops, Elena and Elijah ordered steak and lobster while Kol ordered seafood pasta. Elijah ordered wine for the whole table and no one bothered to ID them. Kol watched Bonnie off and on throughout the meal determined to find out what was bothering her. She had been fine all day. In fact they had been enjoying each other's company and then he had slipped away for some blood and she had gone quiet.

"Bonnie I didn't kill her," he said gently mid-meal and Elijah looked at him obviously displeased with the turn in dinner conversation. "I ran out of what I brought with me and I was afraid of hurting you so I took just what I needed." She looked deeply into his eyes for a long moment and then reached over and took his hand. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he reiterated.

When they had finished their meal they began walking back towards the parking garage. When they arrived at their level of the parking garage Rebekah, Stefan, Klaus and Caroline were already there. Rebekah and Stefan were completely intertwined with one another and kissing deeply. Klaus and Caroline were similarly engaged and Elijah coughed to alert everyone to their presence.

Stefan helped Rebekah into the car and leaned in to kiss her before he closed her door.

"I love this car!" Caroline exclaimed as Klaus opened her door for her.

"You'd like it better in Germany," Klaus grinned. Kol opened Bonnie's door for her and she smiled as he double-checked her seatbelt. Elijah opened Elena's door and when he went around to his side the door wouldn't open. Kol and Klaus hadn't gotten in on their side yet and both started laughing. Elena just grinned up at him innocently before she unlocked the doors right before he pushed the button causing them to lock again. More laughter ensued from his brothers and Elijah was beginning to lose his good humor. Elena held up both her hands as he pushed the button this time and got in the car.

"Sorry," she tried but she couldn't stop the giggle that followed. When she hazarded a sideways glance Elijah was smirking. He pulled the car out and soon they were leaving the Big Apple. As they were almost out of the city they came to a gridlock. As they crept along they finally came upon the accident that had caused the delay. Elena reached over and gripped his hand and he rubbed her knuckles gently with his thumb. When they broke free of the gridlock they met with little traffic as they wound along to the north shore.

As soon as they turned into Oakhaven Kol revved up the Ferrari 428 Italia and let it loose hugging the curves. Klaus, Stefan and Elijah followed suit. As they all parked everyone got out of the cars and staff came to collect the bags from the trunk. Rebekah and Stefan seemed already lost in each other as they made their way into the house and upstairs for her suite.

"Well I know what my night is going to be like," Kol groaned as he watched them go.

"Thank you for coming with us shopping," Elena said to the men.

"Yes thank you," Bonnie agreed.

Elijah emerged from the en suite bath to find the bedroom quite empty. Elena had been putting her new things in the closet when he had gone for his shower. His inner sense for her which seemed to be stronger every day told him that she was near. It also told him she was a little nervous. He noticed the French doors to the balcony were open and he stepped outside. He didn't see her on the balcony or even down below.

"Elena," he called gently into the night.

"I'm up here Elijah," she answered back and he realized her response was coming from the roof. He vaulted easily onto the roof and found her sitting about halfway up. She looked like an ethereal goddess bathed in the light of the full moon.

"Might I ask why you're on the roof?" he asked as he settled next to her.

"It seemed like a good place to think – quiet and I wasn't too far away, just above you," Elena replied.

"That's very considerate of you," Elijah replied. He lay back against the roof and placed his hands behind his head. Elena watched him for a moment and then she leaned over him and moved in ever so slowly her lips hovering over his. He stayed still his eyes unflinching letting her decide what she wanted. Perhaps his talk earlier would bear fruit after all.

After what seemed like an eternity her lips connected with his. She was hesitant at first but then she poured herself into the kiss. As one kiss led to another his arms came around her and she lay atop his chest. She kissed along his jaw and then down the side of his neck. He could see all of the veins below her eyes so he knew exactly what kind of an effect this was having on her. He felt her fangs brush against the skin of his neck and a moment later she pulled back worried.

"Elena its okay," he said gently. "You can't hurt me." She leaned in to kiss him again and her hands found their way under his shirt. "Perhaps we should take this inside though." He lifted her into his arms and had them back in the bedroom in seconds.

He laid her on the bed and then lay casually beside her. She began kissing him again and this time when her hands made their way under his shirt he didn't stop her. As she lifted his shirt she began to feather kisses on his chest and he groaned as something he had longed for was coming to pass. As she got close enough his hands sank into her luxurious locks and her mouth met with his again. His hands moved down to the bottom of her pajama top and he slowly pulled it upward. When it came off he was staring at her beautiful breasts. She was even more beautiful than he had imagined. His hands moved to cup them and as his fingers began to tease her nipples Elena released a moan of her own.

She couldn't believe the sensations that were flowing through her. She felt like she was on fire and all of the heat was pooling deep within her. She couldn't believe he'd been hiding this under those three piece suits. He flipped her over onto her back and leaned down to take one of her nipples into his mouth. Her fingers threaded into his hair and encouraged him to continue. When he slid her pajama bottoms down Elijah heard her heartbeat increase and felt her tense a little. His hand started on her shin and slowly slid up her thigh to her lacy underwear. He gently guided her underwear down and then touched her at her center. He smiled when he felt her warmth pooled there. She wanted him and he definitely wanted her but he knew he needed to be patient.

He slipped a finger inside her and she gasped her eyes flying open with surprise. He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and began to mimic what his finger was doing to her. When she began to relax and the nerves turned back to passion he added another finger and she began to move against him in response. She wasn't entirely aware of what he was doing but she knew she wanted it. She felt like she was climbing towards something and more than anything did she want to get there. She felt all of her muscles growing tighter and tighter as though something was coiling up inside her.

"I've got you Elena. It's okay to just let go," Elijah said gently and a moment later her world shattered into a million wonderful pieces and she came undone in his arms. As she began to come back to earth Elijah debated what he was about to do. In a moment of personal weakness he slid off his bottoms and came back to her completely naked.

She could not believe the oldest original vampire was laid bare before her in all his glory. She wondered how many women in the last thousand years had been treated to this sight and she found she suddenly wanted to rip all their hearts out.

He was looking at her so tenderly now as he leaned in to kiss her again. She marveled at the sensation as he slipped ever so slightly inside her. He moved ahead slowly not wanting to make her uneasy. Passion soon took over and Elena was meeting him move for move. Elijah could feel the connection between them growing stronger and stronger. He was driven towards his own climax now but he could feel her climbing with him as well. She gasped as her world exploded again and with a groan of satisfaction he joined her as they tumbled over the edge into oblivion.

He held her tenderly against his chest like the precious gift she was – his true mate. She was tracing her finger idly on his chest before she finally lifted her head and her eyes met with his.

"I love you Elijah," Elena said softly and Elijah smiled as he rarely did.

"I love you Elena," Elijah said tenderly. She curled more tightly against him then as if she couldn't get close enough.

"Something is happening," she worried and he wrapped his arms around her to hold her closer.

"I believe the bond is growing stronger," Elijah said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just feel different…like I can't get close enough to you and now I sound like a stalker…"

"No you sound like a mate," Elijah kissed her neck and held her close.


	11. Chapter 11

Meanwhile Bonnie came out of the shower to find Kol topless on the bed reading a book. She couldn't help the blush as she took in his sculpted abs. He looked up as he heard her heartbeat kick up and smiled as he saw her blushing.

"You look beautiful as always BonBon," he grinned. She hesitated by her side of the bed before she bravely climbed in.

"Your heart is racing," Kol grinned. "Do I make you hot and bothered love?"

"Bothered yes," Bonnie glared at him. She settled on the bed and picked up a book she had picked out from downstairs. As she got several pages into it Kol's hand settled on her thigh and she jumped as her heart accelerated again. When he didn't move it she tried to ignore it and return to her reading. Just as she had settled back in Kol cuddled closer to her. She leaned over and kissed him. One kiss led to another and Kol set his book to the side. The hand on her thigh slid upward and Bonnie trembled. Kol lifted the book from her hands while he was kissing her again. She laid her hand on his bare chest and his hand stole beneath her pajama top.

She continued kissing him and felt the electric warmth stealing through her body as it always did when he kissed her. His kisses were like none she had ever experienced before and it made her afraid of the unknown. As his hand slid up and cupped her breast she pulled back from him. All of his senses were telling him that she wanted him – that she wanted this but she was holding back.

Suddenly it dawned on him that his little witch was a virgin. She would only ever be _his_ little witch. Kol was surprised that the thought rocked him to his very core. Previously he had always avoided virgins as Klaus told him they were very clingy and quite the bore. He wanted Bonnie with a hunger that was unmatched in his thousand years.

"Love I would never hurt you," he said tenderly.

"Kol I…I've never…" Bonnie worried.

"I can tell you want to," he smiled gently and he leaned in slowly to kiss her giving her the time to back away if she wanted to. His lips met with hers and he kissed her lovingly. As he continued to kiss her she began to relax a little. His hands carefully pulled her pajama top over her head and when her breasts were laid bare before him he took the left one into his mouth while his hand began to tease the right nipple taut. Her heart was racing and her breathing was uneven. The sounds drove Kol on. As he continued to kiss her he slipped off his pajama bottoms and boxers. As his fingers slipped on the back side of her waistband Bonnie paled.

"You're the one in control here Bonnie. If you want us to stop just say the words," Kol said tenderly. She got her first good look at that most intimate part of him and the sheer size made her panic.

"I assure you we were made for each other BonBon." Her eyes lifted back to his. He waited for her to stop him but she didn't. He kissed a trail from the hollow of her throat down to her bellybutton as his hand slid slowly up her thigh and then he slipped a finger inside her and she nearly came up off the bed with shock. As he began to move the digit within her however shock quickly became pleasure. As she began to be accustomed he added another finger and the sensations intensified. She began winding tighter and suddenly his fingers withdrew and it was his tongue that was dipping in and out of her while his fingers played with a small bundle of nerves and she was writhing as she reached for some unknown peak that seemed to be just out of her reach.

"Kol…Kol…"

"I know sweetheart, just let go. Let it happen." He encouraged and her muscles gripped him tightly moments later as she climaxed and he reveled in the moist nectar that was uniquely her. He licked himself clean as she watched in amazement. Then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly as he came between her thighs. Her eyes widened again as she felt him slid inside her a little ways. He proceeded slowly knowing that if she asked him to he would stop no matter how much it pained him. He loved her with every fiber of his body and he had not realized quite how much until this moment. His eyes were locked with hers as he reached her barrier.

"Bonnie are you sure?"

"I want you Kol," she said and the love in her eyes was almost his undoing. What had he done to deserve his little witch? He didn't know but he was going to spend the rest of his life trying to deserve her love. As he breached her barrier she bit his shoulder and he growled with pleasure. He gave her a moment to get adjusted and then he began to move within her. As his thrusts became harder she began to move with him as they both strove for climax. He held her tenderly in his arms.

"Kol…yes, yes Kol!" She called out his name as her climax slammed into her and it was his undoing.

"I love you Bonnie," he said as he tenderly kissed her back to earth. "You are mine and only mine – my little witch."

"That was amazing," she whispered softly. She cuddled closely with him.


	12. Chapter 12

When Elena woke the next morning it was to Elijah kissing her neck. She smiled as she stretched and then flipped over in his embrace. His eyes were full of so much love for her it took her breath away – good thing she didn't need it.

"Good morning Elena"

"Elijah," She sighed his name happily. Making love to him last night was amazing. She had never experienced anything like it. That might explain why she had awoken him in the middle of the night for more pleasure. This morning however she was craving something else and the intensity of that craving scared her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Elena smiled and she could hear every beat of his heart calling to her. What was wrong with her? She hurried from the bed leaving a confused Elijah in her wake as she went for her morning shower. She took a little longer than normal trying to figure out what was wrong with her and when she emerged dressed for the day he had already gone.

She made her way downstairs and just met up with Caroline who was curled next to Klaus drinking her morning coffee. Elijah appeared a moment later and Elena surprised everyone by kissing him as he handed her a mug of blood. He smiled tenderly at her.

There was a commotion outside and Kol, Rebekah, Bonnie and Stefan joined them in the living room. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie were pushed to the inside of a protective circle. A few minutes later two of the guards brought a woman inside. She was still struggling until she laid eyes on Klaus and then she went very still.

"Klaus," she gasped her eyes going wide.

"Hello Katerina"

"And Kol?"

"Aww did you miss me love?" Kol replied in a dangerous tone.

"What are you doing here Katerina?" Elijah asked.

"Elijah," she greeted with a little relief and Elijah motioned that the two vampire guards could release her. She was no match for four originals after all. "My sources told me that I could find you here. They neglected to tell me that your whole family was here." She eyed Rebekah as the blonde original scowled at her.

"Well here we are pet," Kol said with a maniacal look in his eyes that Bonnie hadn't seen for a long time. She was almost a little frightened of this Kol who was so much at odds with the tender man who had made love to her last night.

"What do you want Katherine?" Stefan asked.

"What are you doing here?" Katherine looked genuinely surprised. "Oh and you brought the blonde baby vamp, witchy back there and if it isn't the love of your life my dull as dishwater doppelganger, Elena."

"You're stalling Katerina," Klaus said as he stepped closer to her and Katherine took several steps back.

"I thought you might like to know that there's a large convergence of werewolves in none other than Mystic Falls. My source tells me that they're hunting originals and Klaus' first hybrid is leading them. I think they're trying to start war with the witches playing for their team."

"Tyler," Caroline gasped. Klaus was furious and it was clear as day for anyone.

"Jeremy, Ric and Matt are in the way," Elena worried.

"They already have them," Katherine smirked. Elena evaded Elijah and had Katherine pinned against a wall a moment later. It only lasted until Katherine's surprised faded and then their roles were reversed because Katherine was older and stronger. She soon had Elena pinned against the wall. She tilted her head to the side.

"Oh Elena…you are so out of your depth here…anyone in this room can best you and you'd better keep that in mind," Katherine said. A moment later she was pinned against the wall as Elijah looked at her with barely controlled anger.

"Katerina," Elijah growled with an angry tone. He released her a moment later and placed himself strategically between Katerina and Elena.

"How do you know they have my brother?" Elena demanded.

"I saw them at the boarding house. I was trying to get to Damon. I figured I should at least check on my sires. They had already rounded Ric, Jeremy, Damon and Matt up. The leader had them turning over the place looking for these three. They've got the whole city on a curfew and there are dogs everywhere!"

Elena looked to Caroline and Bonnie a moment before she jogged out of the room and hurried upstairs.

"Have a seat Katerina," Elijah ordered. Katherine looked for a moment like she might press her luck but she decided not to and took a seat.

"We're going to have to do something about this," Klaus growled.

"He's clearly calling you out," Kol looked to Klaus. "We can't let that kind of a challenge go unanswered.

"Never mind that they're terrorizing innocent people," Bonnie worried.

"Pack light this shouldn't take long," Klaus said. The whole group moved out then except for the two guards who were still watching Katherine.

Elijah entered his suite to find Elena already packing.

"Elijah I have to go. I don't want to drag you into this but we probably don't have a choice," Elena worried as she continued throwing things into a duffle bag. Elijah finally halted her with his hands on her shoulders waiting until she looked into his eyes.

"Elena I was going to come anyways," he said gently. "You are my soul mate Elena and that is your family therefore they are my family as well. Everyone is packing to go to the mansion in Mystic Falls right now but first I need to give you something." He reached in and pulled out a small pouch. He emptied the contents into his palm. As he held it out to Elena she recognized it as the Mikaelson family ring – their daylight rings.

"I had this made for you and Bonnie spelled it for you. Elena this makes you a Mikaelson. Put it on and take my name Elena," he urged as he reached to pull her other ring from her finger and in a flash he had changed the two rings out before the sun genuinely had time to do any damage.

"So we're married now?" Elena raised a brow.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for all the great feedback I've received so far. Please keep it up! I'm so glad that you're enjoying it!**

"You can have all the weddings you want later," Elijah gave half a grin. She was still in shock as he pulled her against him and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around his neck quickly and responded. As she kissed him she could hear his heart beat pounding louder and louder in her ears. The sound was almost overwhelming and in a panic she pushed herself back from him. In fact she moved herself all the way across the room. Elijah looked at her with confusion. He came across the room and pinned her against the wall with a hand against the wall on either side of her shoulders.

"Talk to me Elena – that's the second time today that you have run from me," Elijah frowned.

"Elijah please move back. There's something…there's something wrong with me…" Elena worried but Elijah didn't budge an inch. "I keep hearing your blood. It's so loud. It's as though it's calling to me…" Elijah stepped back from her.

"You're okay Elena. There's nothing wrong with you but we can't worry about that right now. We've got to take care of Mystic Falls first," Elijah said calmly and at the sound of his tone Elena began to relax.

"You've seen this before?"

"Oh yes, it's quite natural given the state of our relationship. Besides how do you think you can hurt me? I'm a special vampire remember?" Elijah grinned before turning serious again. "The only way you can hurt me Elena would be to leave me but I'm not going to let that happen."

"I don't want to leave you Elijah," Elena said tenderly and realized she meant it with her whole soul. It had taken him a thousand years to find her but it had only taken her one week to fall deeply in love with him.

Within two hours they were on the road to Mystic Falls. They arrived seven hours later under the dying cover of darkness. They stopped the cars down the road while Stefan and Rebekah made their way through the woods. They surveyed the house and perimeter before calling Klaus and Elijah.

"It looks like there's about twenty of them. I counted four on the back perimeter, five on the front, four on the balconies and another seven or so inside," Stefan said as they rejoined the others at the cars.

"Well then let's not keep them waiting any longer shall we?" Elijah said and Klaus grinned. They drove the cars up the drive and by the time they opened the doors there was a group of werewolves waiting for them. The Mikaelsons all assembled before them – all eight of them now plus Katherine.

"In case you can't read the sign at the end of the drive this is in fact private property," Klaus said. The werewolves stared at him for a moment and then charged forward. Elijah made quick work of two of them as he pulled their hearts out. Klaus and Caroline had each snapped a neck. Meanwhile Bonnie had immobilized two of them so Kol could finish them. One of them snuck in and jumped on Kol taking him down and getting in a bite. As Kol screamed in pain Bonnie dropped eight of them dead where they stood before she raced to his side.

"Klaus!" Caroline worried.

"Caroline it's okay," Klaus called out not wanting to announce either that his blood healed or that originals would not die from werewolf bites. Caroline grabbed the next one that she came to and viciously wrenched the woman's arm behind her back as she pinned her to the ground.

"Where's Tyler?" she asked.

"Bite me!" the woman growled angrily.

"Okay," Caroline said and a moment later she did just that. The woman cried out in pain as Caroline ripped her neck. A moment later Klaus was shocked to see Caroline frozen in pain. He turned to see Bonnie using her magic on her.

"Too savage Caroline," Bonnie warned and she released her before Klaus could turn the fight from the werewolves to Bonnie. Elena was doing her best to shield Bonnie and Kol from any incoming attacks. A man came at her and Elena reached in and ripped out his heart while Elijah watched as she took a page right out of his playbook. Not only did he admire her but the act had turned him on a little as he watched the normally passive Elena Gilbert Mikaelson go completely fierce as she took on her attackers.

In the matter of a half hour they had cleared the house and grounds. They installed a few loyal vampires outside and hauled their luggage inside. They helped Bonnie bring Kol inside and it was easy to see how worried she was. As they settled him on the couch Kol reached up and stroked Bonnie's cheek.

"You're beautiful when you worry my little witch," he smiled. "Did you really take all those wolves out just to avenge me?"

"Werewolve bites are fatal to vampires – everyone knows that," Bonnie cried.

"Not to originals love," Klaus said, "and not when your brother is the original hybrid." Elijah raised a brow silently wondering if Klaus was going to heal Kol or if they were going to have to help him suffer through it. Klaus bared his fangs then and slit his wrist open offering it to his brother.

"Wolf bites only make us sick," Rebekah said.

"Yeah, well it would be fatal for Caroline, Elena or I," Stefan pointed out, "especially Elena."

"Well Elena just ripped a guy's heart out on the driveway out there," Rebekah pointed out with a grin.

"Klaus I think we need to carry around some vials just in case," Elijah recommended. "They couldn't have timed this better tomorrow night is the full moon and they will have the advantage."


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone drank a few blood bags to get their strength up though Elijah made sure that Kol, Klaus and Stefan watched their intake. Elena also seemed to be worried about Stefan but he assured her that he was fine. Caroline wanted to get some things from her house. Klaus was adamantly against it so Elijah proposed a compromise. Rebekah dressed and styled her hair to resemble the baby vampire and slipped into town. She walked so that she might be seen. It worked.

As Rebekah was gathering the items Caroline wanted from her house two men broke in and threw a vervain grenade into Caroline's bedroom. Rebekah pretended to be severely wounded and when the men came to her she killed one and pinned the other on the bed.

"Just wait until the full moon comes up," the man growled with pleasure, "Tyler has got some special plans for you. He has plans for all of Mystic Falls but first to eliminate the vampires and their sympathizers."

"Where is he?" Rebekah asked.

"Why don't you let me take you?" the man said as he successfully overpowered Rebekah but before he could bite her Stefan snapped his neck.

"Come on there's a whole pack headed this way," Stefan urged and the couple took off running back towards the mansion.

Meanwhile Katherine was wandering around the mansion which was at present her exquisite prison when she came across Elena.

"I thought you would have scurried home by now? Or are you waiting for someone to go rescue your lover? I see you've lost Stefan's interest so you must be on the older one now. He just doesn't know when a woman isn't interested," Katherine said with a smirk.

"I'm not with either of them," Elena said. That was when Katherine realized what had been nagging in the back of her mind all this time. Elena's ring was different. In a flash Katherine snatched it off Elena's finger.

"Let me see that," she demanded. As soon as she removed it Elena screamed and flashed into the shadows. Katherine smiled with satisfaction and then turned her attention back to the ring. "This is the Mikaelson crest…" Anything else she would have said was cut off by Elijah gripping her by the throat and raising her off the ground.

"That does not belong to you," he said fiercely and Katerina Petrova who had never feared Elijah before did so now. Elijah snatched the ring back and discarded Katherine to go to Elena's side. Katherine frowned as she watched this turn of events. Elijah however was always protective of the doppelgangers so she imagined it was just because Elena was his newest pet.

A while later she encountered the witch in the kitchen.

"Bonnie isn't it?" Katherine asked. Bonnie glared at her warily.

"I am not afraid of you," Bonnie said. Katherine moved closer and noticed the same ring on Bonnie's finger. Why did they have Mikaelson rings? Katherine grabbed Bonnie's hand and broke three of Bonnie's fingers before Bonnie could give her an aneurysm.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your heart out!" Kol Mikaelson screamed at her. His face was fully changed and his eyes black As he held Katherine against the counter with one hand and he had the other hand positioned to thrust into her chest. He was driven by Bonnie's screams of agony. A moment later he released Katherine to go to Bonnie's aid.

"BonBon I'm sorry but this is going to hurt. I have to reset the bones," Kol said and he snapped Bonnie's fingers back into place while she screamed further with the pain. He slit his wrist and offered her his blood. As she drank the pain disappeared and the fingers healed.

"Kol Mikaelson needing to play nursemaid to a human over his desire to kill me – Kol are you going softer in your old age?" Katherine teased.

"Be careful Katerina you have out-lived your usefulness," Elijah said where the others had come to Bonnie's screams. "So there is no further confusion allow me to introduce you to my wife, Elena." Elijah watched with satisfaction as Katerina's eyes went wide with shock she couldn't disguise.

"And my wife Bonnie," Kol smiled.

"Oh and don't forget me," Caroline grinned holding up her ring and then kissing Klaus.

"They're more than just their wives by the way," Rebekah said. "They're mated."

"Impossible," Katherine gasped. When she thought back on how fast the men had responded and with such anger Katherine realized she couldn't discount the idea. "Why would you get yourselves mated with these pathetic creatures?"

"Katerina perhaps it is time that you pay for your crimes against my family," Klaus growled. Katherine looked around realized how very outnumbered she was. The moment was interrupted however as the front door of the mansion was beaten in. Everyone raced to the entry to find thirty hybrids standing there.

Elijah and Elena stood close ripping out hearts of any who dared come at them. Bonnie was rendering them inert so Kol could snap their necks while Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and Rebekah were doing whatever it took to put the others down. As they cleared the entry they could see out the doorway to the full moon rising beyond.

"Let's go to war," Klaus growled and the group moved out. As they walked through the town they took on any and all werewolves they encountered. Due to the curfew the streets were empty of everyone save supernaturals. They made their way to the Salvatore Boarding house and found fourty or fifty werewolves waiting. Tyler was standing on the front drive.

"Caroline, Elena and Bonnie – there you are. I knew I was missing a few of the town's vampires and sympathizers. How nice of you to bring us the entire original family as well," Tyler gestured grandly as he gave his speech and he reminded several of them of Klaus.

"There is a long-standing truce between the vampires, werewolves and witches," Elijah spoke first.

"One which vastly favored the vampires," Tyler growled angrily, "but we will honor it no longer! The age of the vampire is done! No longer will witches and werewolves be used as pawns in your schemes!" At that point the werewolves raced forward. Elena froze as she had never fought one in wolf form before. A grey wolf was headed straight for her and as it got too close Elijah stepped in and grabbed the animal snapping it's neck. He looked to Elena.

"Don't hesitate," he warned. She nodded. Klaus and Caroline were making headway. Meanwhile Bonnie, Stefan and Rebekah ran into the house and began to fight their way searching for Damon, Jeremy, Ric and Matt. Caroline and Klaus seemed to be completely in sync as they fought their way through the incoming wolves. Suddenly Kol sank to his knees with a look of agony on his face. Caroline and Elena looked confused but quickly moved to cover him anyhow.

"Something has happened to Bonnie," Elijah deduced. Elena suddenly felt the need to protect Elijah with renewed ferocity. The wolves over ran them a moment later and toppled them to the ground. Elijah and Klaus killed the two in their way and regained their footing but as Elena tried to snap the wolf's neck it bit into her and she cried out as she felt the venom burning into her veins.

The pain ripped through Elijah and he was barely able to remain standing. Suddenly he got a vision.

 _"_ _Elijah I am alright. I will be alright," Elena said and they were sitting comfortably in her bedroom at the Gilbert house as they had several times. This time however she was sitting next to him and her hands were cradled in his. She smiled lovingly at him. "Klaus' blood will cure me but we shouldn't give that secret away to them. I can hold out. I just wanted to tell you that I love you Elijah – just in case."_

 _"_ _No just in case my love," Elijah smiled with elation._

 _"_ _I love you Elijah always and forever."_

 _"_ _I love you Elena Gilbert Mikaelson."_

 _"_ _I love how that sounds."_

 _"_ _I'll tell you again when we're home and you're better," Elijah smiled as he leaned in and kissed her as the vision faded away._

With renewed vigor Klaus, Elijah and Caroline began to eliminate the last of the werewolves and hybrids that were still fighting. Tyler moved to make his escape and it was Caroline who cornered him.

"Look at you Caroline," he said, "look at what you've become. This monster that slaughters people…"

"You waged battle against us Tyler. You broke the treaty!"

"Blood-sucker!"

"Dog!" Caroline growled as she pinned him to the ground. He threw her off as he turned and before she could regain his footing he was on top of her.

"Tyler don't!" Caroline worried. "Tyler it's me!" He stood atop her and leaned in close as Caroline held very still. She remembered all the things that they had been through when he had first turned. She remembered all the things she had felt for him. As the pain of his bite seared through her shoulder she remembered all the hateful things that had happened between them. Her next thoughts as the venom seared through the second bite he gave her was of how much she had come to care for Klaus. She loved him and not just because a spell told her she was supposed to. As he bit her a third time she could feel herself beginning to fade.

Suddenly the wolf whimpered and transformed back in the firm grip of Klaus Mikaelson.

"I gave you every chance because Caroline asked me to," Klaus growled. "She wouldn't give me a chance because she was in love with you."

"And the fact that you're a maniacal killer had nothing to do with it!" Tyler yelled back.

"Who's the killer now," Klaus asked as he gestured to the fastly fading Caroline. Tyler showed a moment of weakness and Klaus ripped his head from his shoulders. Caroline gasped in horror but she was too weak to be worked up about it much. Klaus was on his knees at her side in the woods a moment later.

"Caroline, oh love. It's going to be okay. Shhh…it's going to be okay," he murmured tenderly as he gave her his blood. As she began to heal he scooped her into his arms and brought her back with the others. The rest of the werewolves had fled. Ric, Jeremy, Damon and Matt emerged from the Salvatore Boarding house. Jeremy immediately ran to Elena cradled in Elijah's arms.

"Elena!" he worried.

"She's going to be fine," Elijah said gently. "I gave her Klaus' blood a moment ago." Damon, Ric and Jeremy breathed a sigh of relief. Matt and Elijah looked to see Klaus cradling Caroline in his arms as he emerged from the woods. She was healing but Elijah could tell she had been bitten several times.

As soon as the battle was over Kol had run into the boarding house to catch up with Rebekah, Stefan and Bonnie. He raced through the house and found them in the basement. Bonnie was sitting in the corner with blood all over her clothing and skin but no sign of injury.

"What happened?" Kol demanded as he reached them.

"She moved in front of Stefan and took a bite," Rebekah said. "Thankfully she had your blood in her system." That stopped Kol in his tracks. He closed his eyes and concentrated. One, two, three vampire heartbeats…and one very human one – he breathed a sigh of relief and opened his eyes. He had Bonnie cradled in his arms a moment later. As they emerged from the house their lips were locked with one another.

Order was restored to normal in Mystic Falls and the Mikaelson clan returned to Oakhaven. It took the entire trip for the girls to recover from their injuries but by the time they got home they were happy to be so. Even though she could walk just fine Elijah Mikaelson carried his new wife upstairs and laid her gently on the bed. Then he got on the bed next to her and leaned over her. His lips met hers for a tender and loving kiss.

"What you want Elena – give into it," Elijah urged. She looked uncertain and hesitant.

"Don't fight it Elena. It will all be okay, I give you my word," he said gently. A moment later she leaned into his neck and he felt her fangs brush against his skin before they sank in. He closed his eyes and bit her neck as well. As they began to share their blood with one another they also shared all of their feelings and memories of the other.

Elijah was amazed as he saw how Elena had feared him at first. He saw her memories of their first meeting and how much she had been terrified but had bravely not shown it. Over the next memories she had soon come to think of him as a friend and ally. She had felt conflicted when he had chosen his family over killing Klaus. By the time he had saved her outside the hospital from his sister she had a crush on him and the night of the ball she had wanted to dance in his arms more than anything. She had felt crushed when he had left Mystic Falls and she had missed him. Then he saw as she found out they were meant for each other and their time at Oakhaven. The amount of love this young girl felt for someone that had done the unspeakable acts that he had moved him to his very core.

In turn she saw how his fascination with her when he had first met her and realized that she was yet another Petrova doppelganger had quickly turned to admiration as she proved herself to be a woman of her word. He thought she was brave, selfless and full of compassion. When he had been un-daggered by Damon his first thoughts had been of her. He had renewed his friendship and developed a strong desire to protect her. When he had thwarted Rebekah's attack she saw that he had stayed up all night conflicted with feelings of her. In fact he had snuck into her house and stayed to watch her sleep all that night. When she had walked into his mother's ball he had realized that what he felt was all out love. His pain as he realized he would have to love her from afar while she bounced from Salvatore to Salvatore had tears escaping down her cheeks. Then she saw as he awoke in a study she was not familiar with and the realization came to him that Elena was meant to be his. He had waited for his brothers and then they had found them at the lake house.

As they completed the bonding there under Oakhaven's spacious roof they knew that always and forever would last a very long time, many, many lifetimes to come.

And it did…

 _~Fin~_

 **A/N: And there it is folks...another one to add to Elijah's library. Like I said I'm working on two more right now and I look forward to sharing them with you.**


End file.
